WWE High School
by TripleHFan
Summary: Hunter Hearst Helmsley is new at school after being sent away for three years but his friends go there so nothing new to him. Every guy wants to be him and every girl wants to be with him especially Stephanie McMahon. This is the story of WWE Superstars in high school and all of the drama that goes with it.
1. Meet the Kliq

_Hi everyone! This is my first fic and my first time writing so take it easy. I'll continue this story if people think that it is good and would like to read more._

* * *

Hunter Hearst Helmsley was a average 16 year old but did have some features and certain what you would call attitudes. Three years ago Hunter was sent away to live with older sister, Lynn and her family after a certain accident happened that his parents just couldn't control him anymore but as the years went on Hunter's parents wanted him to live with them again so he traveled back to Greenwich to live with his parents this also meant that he was transferring schools again. This school wasn't any school though, when he left in junior high he was expected to be attending this school with a bunch of his friends.

It was six in the morning when Hunter's mom, Patricia walked into his room and went over to the drapes and pulled them open. She turned around and was pleased to see him starting to wake up.

"Morning sweetie you have to wake up now. You have school and a meeting in the morning with Mr. McMahon"

Hunter mumbled incoherently and pulled the duvet over his head to block the sun going into his eyes. Patricia sighed and walked over to him and dragged the duvet off of the bed and watched as him curdled up into a ball.

"Hunter get up now"

After another five minutes of arguing Hunter finally got up and walked into his adjoining bathroom. After a long hot shower Hunter came out and started I get changed. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a muscle tee and would usually have a leather jacket on top of it.

Hunter walked downstairs to see his mom and dad already eating breakfast. Hunter got out a bowl and poured himself cereal. An hour later it was coming up to 7:15 and Hunter needed to leave and get to school so that he wasn't late.

When Hunter arrived at school he was trying to prepare himself for everything that has happened ever since he left. As Hunter walked into the school and the second that he step through the doors he was immediately picked up and thrown around. Hunter smiled as he know exactly who it was.

"And he is back the man that left us Hunter Hearst Helmsley also known as Triple H" Kevin announced

"You know it, the king is back and is staying until the end of school" Hunter said

"It's great to have you back man. Now that you are back you have to catch up on the news"

Hunter nodded and listened to everything that they were saying so that everything wasn't going to be a shock to him. When they finished the first bell for homeroom went off.

"So who's homeroom are you in?" Shawn asked

"I don't know I'm going to old man Mac's office before he sends one of his kids to get me"

"Alright well we will see you right after as people have to know you are back." Hunter nodded and walked in the direction of the principle's office. Arriving at the office Hunter knocked on the door and didn't really wait for a invitation to enter he just walked in and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Vinnie Mac long time no see" Hunter said getting comfortable in the chair.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley I didn't invite you in" Vince said looking up from his work.

"Yeah I know but I just couldn't wait"

"I can see that you can't wait to start school"

"Yep, but not in the way that you are thinking. I am with my friends again after I was sent off for three years. Thanks for that by the way"

"I didn't do anything"

"If it wasn't for you my parents wouldn't have sent me off now would they?"

"You egged my house. I am not having this conversation with you. You are here to discuss what your timetable is going to be for the semester"

"Okay let's get started. Who is my homeroom teacher?"

"The only teacher that was actually willing to take was Mr. Flair"

"Thank God. Can you just give me my timetable so I can leave?"

"No actually your parents called earlier today and told me that you can't go homeroom today as they didn't want you suspended on the first day so you are going to stay here until homeroom is finished."

Hunter groaned and just sat in the chair and waited for the homeroom to finish. What felt like forever the boredom was over has homeroom finished and Hunter was allowed to go. As he walked out of the office he saw Shawn, Kevin, Scott, Sean (X-Pac), Billy and Jesse standing out waiting for him.

"It's about time. We were waiting here forever" Billy said

"Yeah I couldn't go homeroom as my parents was scared that I was going to be suspended on the first day"

"That's understandable. Are you ready to tell everyone that you are back?" Shawn asked

"Yeah but its first period shouldn't we do it at break or lunch?"

"Don't tell me that the great Triple H is going to class" Scott said

"Haha that's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Nah I was just thinking that we avoid class up until break"

"Now you are talking my language" Billy said. They all decided to avoid their first two lessons before break so that they could figure out how they could tell people about Hunter.

The first two lessons went quick and it was break in no time. They started to walk towards cafeteria. They were walking in formation. Hunter was in he middle and to his right was Shawn, Scott and Jesse and to Hunter's left was Kevin, Billy and X-Pac. As they arrived at the cafeteria they stood at the front and Shawn started to talk.

"As you all know we are the Kliq. . ." Shawn stopped because no one was listening. Shawn turned to Kevin and gave him a nod.

Kevin knew what that nod meant and stepped forward and shouted "SHUT UP!" Everyone was quiet after that and turned their attention to the front where the Kliq was.

"As I was saying we are the Kliq but we haven't been the full Kliq that we used to be. But today we are finally completed as we have found our true leader Hunter Hearst Helmsley." Shawn stepped back and let Hunter talk.

"As you know I am Hunter and I can tell you right now that as bad as the Kliq were, we are going to be even worst because they have me now. Everyone calls me the King of Kings because I rule everywhere and this school isn't an exception we expect completely respect from everyone or you don't want to know what is going to happen" when Hunter finished he turned around and walked off with the Kliq following him.

* * *

_I hope that you like this chapter just review for it to continue. Thanks x_


	2. Meet the Populars

While Hunter was getting comfortable at the new school, on the other side of school Stephanie McMahon was with her boyfriend Andrew Martin but everyone called him Test. Ever since finding out about Hunter coming back a few weeks ago Stephanie has tried to find the right time to break up with her boyfriend. In junior high Stephanie has had the biggest crush on Hunger Hearst Helmsley and had hoped that when they got into high school he would ask her out but when he was sent away and moved schools Stephanie decided that she would go out with Andrew since he asked her months ago. But now that Hunter was back she was going to try and get Hunter to ask her out but she couldn't do that when she was dating Andrew. This was the perfect time in Stephanie's mind as there wasn't anyone around while they were standing next to Andrew's locker.

"Andrew I don't think that we should go out anymore" Stephanie said sympathetically but truthfully she really didn't care.

"What why?" Andrew looked at Stephanie sadly

"I don't want to go out with you" Stephanie said simply

Andrew laughed softly and shook his head "It's Hunter isn't. You found out that he was back at the school and you are going to be like every other girl and make sure that you are single so that there's a hope that he will ask you out"

"Andrew it has nothing to with Hunter." Stephanie lied, "you don't really want to date me, you are only dating me so that whenever you get into trouble I can talk to my dad and get you out of it"

"No that is far from the truth" Andrew lied. If he was being honest he needed a get out of jail free card and that card was Stephanie, so when he did something he would immediately go to Stephanie and get her to talk to her dad.

"Why are you lying to me when you know out is the truth?"

"You know what? You aren't worth the headache at the moment so when Hunter doesn't choose you don't come running back to me" Andrew walked away from Stephanie.

Stephanie just smiled and walked away to go and find her friends. Walking into the cafeteria she saw her friends sitting on their usual table so Stephanie started to walk up to them.

"Hey Steph where were you, you missed what happened with the Kliq and how hot Hunter just looked" Lilian said

"What happened?" Stephanie said sitting next to Lilian

"Hunter has made himself at home and is now the leader of the Kliq"

"Oh My God are you serious?"

"As a heart attack and on top of that he has stated his claim over the school and expects everyone to respect him and his friends or else"

"Or else what?" Asked Stephanie curiously

"They said that we don't want to find out" Tori said

"And what made him look hot?"

"Well the fact that he has been hitting the gym and is built like a Greek God and best of all he is wearing a muscle tee that shows off his muscles" Michelle said remembering exactly what he was wearing.

They stopped their conversation about Hunter and the Kliq when they realized that Stephanie was hanging out with them and it was break.

"Wait Steph why aren't you with Test this is normally when he has his tongue down your throat"

"Okay that never happens and I broke up with him"

The girls' faces lit up but they tried to hide it. They never liked Andrew, they only tried to liked him because he was dating Stephanie but now that they broke they didn't have to like him.

"Go ahead I know what you are thinking" Stephanie said looking at their faces when she announced it

Lilian, Stacy, Michelle and Tori all started to cheer and clap, "Yes! She kicked him to the curb"

"We are finally free from that motherfucker" Tori said

"Man you guys never liked him"

"Sorry Steph we only liked him because you was dating him but now that you broke up we couldn't be happier" Michelle said smiling

"Why did you break up with him? And how are you doing with it?" Lilian asked

"I'm good actually he didn't really want to date me he was only with me so that I could keep him out of trouble with my dad"

"That's son of a bitch. Well don't worry he won't get away with it that easily" Tori said

They all nodded and continue to talk and laugh but they stopped when Melina and her friends came up to them. Melina Perez has hated their group since junior school, then there was Trish Stratus she was friends with them once but she thought that hanging around Melina would give her a better chance to get a boyfriend. Then you have Mickie James she was Melina's step sister so they hang around each other and finally you have Chyna, how she was she different from everyone else in the group was that she workout. . . A lot and Melina befriended her so that she was like a bodyguard for them.

"Well if it isn't the group of **sluts**" Melina said

"I am telling you now I think you need to look in a mirror and rethink who you are calling sluts" Stephanie said

"Well we were speaking to your 'boyfriend' a second ago and he told us that you broke up with him because of Hunter"

"And he would say that wouldn't he. Just because I broke up with him he is going to spread round that it was because of Hunter"

"Well you can't have Hunter, he has been back at this school for about three hours and sometime this week he is going to pick someone as his girlfriend and I can tell you right now that it's going to be one of us" Trish said

"Fuck off Trish. We have known Hunter for the longest time so there is more chance for him to pick us and would he really want to date that sheman Chyna" Stacy said looking at Chyna

"Really? And why would he want to pick Stephanie her father was the reason that Hunter was sent away anyway so that rules you out Stephie" Melina said the last part in a childish voice.

Tori couldn't take anymore of the cheap shots at Stephanie so she got her soda and tipped it over Melina's head, "how about you go and clean yourself off because that can get really sticky" Melina stormed off with her friends following behind her. While everyone else laughed.

"Tori you didn't have to do that" Stephanie said controlling her laughter

"No I didn't but I know for a fact someone else was going to do it"

"That's why I love you"

"Well what can I say, I have that effect on people" Tori said shrugging her shoulders and laughing.

Moments later the bell went off and they went off to their classes and try and forget the run in with Melina. This was going to be an interesting week especially since Hunter was back and is changing some of the rules.


	3. Meet the Enemies

After her run in with Stephanie and her friends, Melina went straight to the girls' toilets to clean thee soda off since it was getting really sticky. After she finished cleaning herself up, she went to the school's guidance councillor Mr. Flair because Melina has had so many arguments with Stephanie she has to talk to Mr. Flair every time she had one to keep her temper in check. Sometimes it would work and others it didn't but Melina was able to miss class because of it so she really didn't care what it did for her.

"What can I do for you today Miss Perez?" Mr. Flair said looking at Melina

"Look at me, I am covered in soda" Melina screamed

"Calm down and care to explain exactly what happened" Mr. Flair said calmly

"I will start from the beginning"

*Flashback*

_Trish, Chyna, Mickie and I were sitting on the bleachers and talking about the biggest news that has happened at this school in ages; Hunter was back. We were talking about he little scene in the cafeteria.  
_

_"Hunter's back and is raising havoc already" I said smiling  
_

_"Which is a good thing because?" Trish asked confusedly  
_

_"He is the most popular feared guy at school now and whoever he dates will have complete respect" I said, "that's why I have to date him and gain the respect that we have been avoided for all these years."  
_

_"Wait why does he have to date you? He can date anyone of us" Mickie said  
_

_"Yeah I know that's what I meant" We continued to talk about the best way to get Hunter to go out with us but it was cut short because Test came up to us.  
_

_"Test why the fuck are you over here?" I asked annoyed. I never liked him mainly because he was dating Stephanie and I **really** don't like her. Also because he thought he was God's gift to women but he looks really ugly. I am not giving Stephanie a compliment or anything but she can do better.  
_

_"I need to talk to you about Stephanie and Hunter" Test said looking down at us  
_

_"We don't want to talk to you about your slut of a girlfriend but what about Hunter did you want to talk about?" I said. The last thing that I wanted to do was talking about Stephanie but I was able to talk about Hunter all day long if I had to.  
_

_"I can't believe it he has every girl under his spell." Test said under his breath but I still heard it. "I just wanted you to know that I am rooting for you to go out with Hunter. Stephanie broke up with me because she wants to go out with Hunter as well"  
_

_"That's a joke right? She won't have a chance against us. Come on girls let's give the little princess what we think about her trying to date Hunter" We got up and went to the cafeteria because I knew that's where they are during break.  
_

*End of Flashback*

"So we left and went to talk to Stephanie. Then for no reason at all Tori pours her soda over me, then I came here" Melina said

"How much of that explanation do you want to believe?" Mr. Flair asked seriously

"All of it"

"Well I do believe all of it besides Tori pouring the soda over your head for no reason. So Melina tell me the truth about what **really** happened"

"Okay, I told Stephanie that she had no chance to date Hunter because her dad sent him away for three years and I took a cheat shot at Stephanie and Tori poured the soda on me"

"That's more like it. I got to know though what's this thing with Hunter and every girl wanting him?"

"When he was in junior high he dated this girl that wasn't that popular but people knew her and by the next day people were respecting her and doing things for her. That's what most of the girls want. Also now that he is 16, he is even hotter and he has been to the gym and is built." Melina said, then she realized that the conversation had subsided and she doesn't know anything about her punishment, "Am I going to get in trouble for what happened between me and Stephanie?"

"Don't worry Melina nothing is going to happen to you, I won't tell Mr. McMahon that you called his daughter a slut multiple times just try and make sure that it never happens again, okay?" Melina nodded and walked out of his office.

* * *

While Melina was confronting Stephanie in the cafeteria Andrew 'Test' Martin was with his friends; Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Adam 'Edge' Copeland and Christian. They were walking around trying to get some attention. Now that Hunter is back it's like they don't even exist, so they were doing anything they wanted so that people will notice them again. Test was making sure that they didn't do anything that would get them in trouble because he wasn't dating Stephanie anymore.

"Come on let's go and trash McMahon's office that will definitely get people's attention" Christian said

"That might not be a good idea" Test said knowing that they wouldn't be able to get out of that one.

"Why not? Your dating Stephanie, she can get us out of it" Randy asked

"Actually she broke up with me this morning. She thinks she has a shot at being Hunter's girlfriend"

"I got it!" Chris shouted

"What?" they all asked

"We take out Hunter, not kill him kind of way. We like beat him up a bit that way Stephanie would be able to see that Hunter isn't the bad boy that he is claiming to be and you can get him for coming back and making Stephanie break up with you"

"That's a great idea. Let's go and find him now" They started to walk off in search of the Kliq so that they could "teach" Hunter a lesson.

When they found the Kliq they saw that they were out numbered but didn't think too much of it. They walked up to them and got ready for what was about to come there way and thinking the best thing to do if the plan was to blow up in their faces.

"Test is there a reason that you are over here?" Road Dogg asked standing next to Hunter but a bit in front of him.

"Dogg, I'm here to talk to Hunter and only Hunter so why don't you step back and let me talk to him on his own" Test stepped forward and looked Hunter dead in the eye. Test then went to punch him and almost got him but Scott caught his hand.

"I don't trust anyone, I am always on the look out I have a razor eye" Scott dropped Test's hand and looked him in the eye, "so if I was you I won't try something that would backfire horribly"

"Okay then 'Razor' move out the way, I have some words to say to Hunter"

"You think that we are meant to believe that after the crap you just tried to pull" Billy said

"I don't care. Hunter is the reason that me and my girlfriend broke up"

"Okay, before you start throwing blames at me I have no fucking idea who your girlfriend is, if you haven't noticed I've been at the school for about half a day" Hunter said moving in front of everyone and looked at Andrew

"Stephanie McMahon"

"Why would he go out with her?" X-Pac said

"Pac's right her father is the reason that I was sent away the last thing that I would do is go straight into the fire" Hunter said

"I don't know and quite honestly I don't care just stay away from Stephanie" Test said pushing Hunter

"See that's the problem I don't do well with orders or people pushing me. Stephanie's hot and if I want to talk to her I will and since I can do whatever I like there is nothing you can do about it." Hunter pushed Andrew and walked away with the rest of the Kliq following him leaving Andrew to think over what he just said.


	4. Second Day

On Wednesday morning Stephanie walked into school and went to her dad's office. As she walked into the office she saw her brother sitting down in front of the desk. Stephanie sat next to him and waited for her dad to tell her what he wanted her to do before the first lesson started.

"So Stephanie I need you to go to Mr. Flair's home room and get Hunter for me I need to speak with him." Mr. McMahon said looking at his daughter.

Stephanie nodded and walked out of the office and went to Mr. Flair's room to get Hunter. When she got there she went up to Mr. Flair's desk.

"Hi Mr. Flair my dad wants Hunter"

"Okay, Hunter Mr. McMahon wants you" Mr. Flair said to Hunter who was sitting at the back of the classroom

"Sorry Mr. Flair but I'm not batting on that side of the plate" Hunter said getting a laugh from everyone even Mr. Flair.

"Hunter just go" Hunter nodded and walked out with Stephanie.

"So how are you Hunter?"

"I'm good princess now that I am back, how are you?" Hunter said putting his arm around Stephanie shoulder.

"Good" Stephanie said looking at Hunter's arm on her shoulder and just smiled

"So what does your dad want with me?"

"I don't know, I guess you will have to find out when we get there" They continued to walk towards Mr. McMahon's office. Arriving at the office Hunter and Stephanie walked in to find out what Mr. McMahon wanted with Hunter.

"Remove your arm from around my sister Helmsley or else" Shane said seeing Hunter and Stephanie walk into the office together.

"Or else what Little Mac wannabe?" Hunter said sizing Shane up.

"If I was you I'd watch out I am a senior" Shane said looking Hunter in the eye

"I don't give a crap"

"Shut up both of you. Hunter sit down" Hunter nodded and sat down in front of the desk

"What did I do this time then?"

"Hunter you have been at this school for one day and already you have missed two classes. I promised your parents that I would try my best to keep you out of detention and I will even if I bend the rules a little bit. So we came to an agreement that you will be escorted to each of your classes."

"Nope, you must be out of your mind if you think that I am letting you walking around with me"

"It's not going to be me. I have more important things to do, so you get to choose who escorts you around. . ." Hunter interrupted Mr. McMahon before he could finish his sentence.

"Kevin Nash or Scott Hall" Hunter said quickly

"They aren't options. You have the choice between Shane or Stephanie"

"No!" Hunter said firmly

"What do you mean no?" Mr. McMahon asked looking at Hunter annoyed.

"I'm not having anyone escort me around that has the last name of McMahon. That's like going against everything that I have worked for"

"Shut up Hunter. You just walked in here having your arm around my sister so you lost that already"

"Fuck off McMahon." Hunter said looking at Shane he then turned to look back at Mr. McMahon, "any other options?"

"No, now pick or I am going to pick for you"

"I pick Stephanie. Can I go now?" Hunter said hearing the bell go off

"Yes you may. Stephanie please take Mr. Helmsley here to his first class" Stephanie nodded her head and walked out of the office with Hunter.

"What class do you have?" Stephanie asked

"Geography with Mr. Cole"

Stephanie nodded and they started to walk in silence to Hunter's class. As they were walking it was getting really crowded but it wasn't a problem for them. Everyone seemed to move out of the way for them. Stephanie found this quite amusing, Hunter has been at the school for one day and everyone already respected him. The funny thing was that Andrew had tried to have this same respect but it never happened and he was been at the school for three years.

"Here's my class," Hunter said stopping outside of his class

"Okay, I'll be here when you come out, we have math next"

Hunter nodded and walked into the classroom and sat at the back next to Road Dogg

"Hunter, how come you are with Stephanie?"

"I don't have a choice after missing my classes yesterday McMahon got her to escort me to each of my classes. It's not that bad, it could've been Shane."

"Yeah well Stephanie's hot so it won't bring your reputation down"

"About that it needs to be higher. At lunch I have an announcement to make"  
Jesse nodded and they stopped talking just in time as Mr. Cole was starting the lesson.

* * *

After dropping Hunter off to his class Stephanie walked into her class and sat down next to Lilian and couldn't wait to tell her what happened.

"Lil, I have the best news"

"What is it?" Lilian asked looking at Stephanie.

"I get to spend time with Hunter everyday as I am his new escort"

"That's perfect, you can use that in your advantage to have him like you"

"Yeah, let's just hope because I know Andrew has been going around saying I broke up with him because of Hunter"

"Don't worry no one listens to him anyway" Lilian said

Stephanie agreed and they turned their attention it the front of the class as their teacher started the lesson.

The next few hours went quick and before everyone knew it, it was coming up to lunch and the Kliq were making big plans for the welcome back party. They were walking through the school going to the cafeteria to and make there announcement. When they walked into the cafeteria they stood right at the top of the room and a few people stopped their conversations but others were still talking so Kevin stepped forward and shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

"Thanks Kev. On Friday there is going to be a welcoming back party for Hunter. Anyone's that gets a text from us is invited. If you don't too bad. The party will have full security so no one will be able to show up uninvited. Pac" Road Dogg said looking at X-Pac

"There is going to be 100 hundred people invited, everyone has two days to try and get the information from us by being friends, or girlfriends to us. We know exactly how many girls and guys are going to be there" X-Pac said.

"The invitation will be sent out on Thursday afternoon during lunch." Hunter looked at the rest of the Kliq, "let's go"

They walked off leaving everyone talking and thinking about who was going to be invited. This party was like being accepted by the Kliq. So the boys were going to try and be friends with them while the girls were going to try there best and date them. However, there was a group of girls that were in the cafeteria able to hear the speech and knew that they had to be the girlfriend of one Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and that group of girls was Melina, Trish, Mickie and Chyna. Stephanie was going to have competition. So this meant war.


	5. Invitation

Thursday morning came quick and everyone was waiting for the Kliq to make their announcement about the party. No one has seen them all day and was wondering if it had anything to do with the party, but considering it was only second period so it wasn't a massive surprise for them. On the other hand Stephanie was freaking out because she was meant to be escorting Hunter to his classes. Her dad told her that Hunter was in because he was in homeroom. When third period started Stephanie knew that she had to start looking for Hunter, and since she had a free period she didn't have to miss any of her classes.

First she went to study room to see if they were just sitting in there. When she walked in there she saw that none of the kliq was in there saw she walked out. Then she thought about the places that the Kliq would normally hang out. When she remembered she started to go there. Walking towards the bleachers Stephanie went behind them and saw the Kliq standing there talking and laughing.

"Hey beautiful" Hunter said seeing Stephanie walking towards them.

"Hunter, you have no idea how much my dad is going to kill us" Stephanie said walking over to Hunter.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm meant to escort you to each of your classes and he knows you missed these the first three periods"

"Yeah, well we have this massive decision to make about the party, do you want to join us on making the final decision?" Hunter said

"Who are you deciding on?" Stephanie asked looking at them all

"Well it's between Melina and Chyna. I'm saying that it isn't a hard decision only because Melina is way hotter than Chyna and 'cause Chyna is a freak" Billy said

"If I honest I don't want either of them there"

"Yeah neither do we" Road Dogg mumbled

"Well Pac this is your decision, we all have invited the people that we need to invite it's just you." Hunter said

"Yeah I know. Stephanie, if you was having a party to bring your reputation up who would you invite; Chyna or Melina?" X-Pac asked Stephanie

"Melina" Stephanie said honestly

"Finally, that's it. Melina's coming Chyna's not" Hunter said, "Let's send out the invitations"

The Kliq got out their phones and sent the text messages to everyone that they invited. Then Stephanie's phone went off, she looked at it and saw it was from Hunter. She opened it and saw that it was an invitation to the party. She looked up at Hunter confused.

"You invited me? And why is there a number?" Stephanie asked shocked

"Yeah, I'm shocked as well after everything with your dad but it would be fun to have you there but the number is the order of who got picked well you are the first one" Hunter said

"Thanks, umm . . . we should go to study hall. That way you could use that as your excuse to my dad for the past two periods" Stephanie said pointing towards the entrance of the school

Hunter nodded and looked over at his friends, "Let's go guys"

They walked to the study hall and just sat on one of the couches and started to talk. A few times some people were going up to them to thank the Kliq for invited them to the party. When the bell went Stephanie got up and went to the cafeteria to see her friends and tell them that she was invited by Hunter.

Stephanie walked into the cafeteria and saw her friends sitting down at their normal table eating there lunch. She went to get her lunch and joined her friends on the table.

"Hey Stephanie, did you get the invite?" Lillian asked when Stephanie sat down.

"Yep, and Hunter was the one that invited me" Stephanie said sitting down next to Tori

"Hunter invited you even after everything with your dad?" Stacy asked shocked

"Yeah, I asked that too. All he said was that he was shocked as well and that it wouldn't be fun if I wasn't there."

"He's right; it wouldn't be any fun without you." Michelle said truthfully, "Is that where you were during our free period today?" Michelle asked

"Yeah, I lost Hunter after homeroom and he wasn't in any of his first two classes. Then he had a free period as well. When I found him they were trying to decide who should be the last invite"

"Who were the last people?" Stacy asked curiously

"You are never going to believe this, but it was Melina and Chyna"

"That's great. So which one isn't going to the par. . ." Stacy was interrupted when Melina, Trish, Chyna and Mickie sat down on their table

"Hey sluts, we were invited to Hunter's party," Melina said walking over to the table.

"Congrats so were we. Actually Stephanie was invited by Hunter" Stacy bragged

"Yeah right, I doubt that Hunter would invite her" Melina said she held out her hand, "Show me your phone"

Stephanie hesitated at first then gave Melina her phone, "Why is there a number on your one?"

"Hunter said it was the order that they picked"

"But mine said one hundred and wasn't there one hundred people invited?"

"Yeah about that I was with them when they picked the last person. It was between you and Chyna" Stephanie said looking over at Chyna, standing behind Melina.

Melina turned around and looked at Chyna, "Thought you said you was invited?"

"I did, only because I was scared of what you might do if you found out that I was the only one who wasn't invited"

"Just wait a minute" Melina got up and walked over to The Kliq when she saw them walk into the cafeteria.

"Hunter what the fuck? I'm one hundred"

"Yeah well done you made the cut" Hunter said sarcastically, "But I'm not joking I can't believe how long it took for Pac to make the decision between you and Chyna. But thanks to Steph we made the decision"

"What do you mean 'thanks to Steph'?" Melina asked angrily

"She helped pick between you two." Hunter said looking behind Melina to look at Stephanie, "She wasn't much help at the beginning; she didn't want either of you there"

"Then she helped us a lot by saying you" X-Pac said, "But right now we need to leave. So see you at the party and don't bring Chyna please" the Kliq walked out of the cafeteria leaving Melina to join her friends and Stephanie's friends.

"Soooo, what did he say?" Trish asked

"That Stephanie was the one that decided between me and Chyna" Melina said looking at Stephanie.

"Yeah, I was with them when they picked people" Stephanie said

"Wait, going off topic quickly. Melina I can't stand your guts, why the fuck are you sitting with us?" Tori asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Well, I am losing my social reputation. I'm the last person to be invited to Hunter's party and Chyna isn't invited so it is falling so fast that I need to find a way to keep it high, and that's where you come in" Melina explained

"I don't care. If I was you I would try and comfort your friend that invited instead of trying to feed of our popularity" Tori said standing up from the table and walking away with her away from Melina and friends.


	6. Before the Party

After school finished Hunter went straight home. Normally he would go out with his friends but he wasn't really in the mood to go out. When he got home he went straight to his room and watched TV. About twenty minutes later Hunter's parents got home and they called him to come downstairs.

"Hunter, can you come down for a second please we need to talk to you" Hunter's dad, Paul said

"What did I do?" Hunter asked standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at his parents.

"Nothing just come with us" Hunter's mom, Patricia said. Hunter nodded and followed his parents outside. As they got outside Hunter saw something covered by a sheet.

"What is that?" Hunter asked, pointing to the sheet

"Your mother and I were talking and we are proud that you are able to get through a whole week without a detention, even though it is Thursday I don't think that you are going to get a detention tomorrow so we bought you a welcome back present and we can't wait to give it to you" Paul said. He walked over to the sheet and pulled it off to reveal a brand new Motorbike.

"No f-ing way. This is the exact bike that I wanted. How did you know?" Hunter asked his parents while looking at the bike.

"We called Lynn, and she said that the Suzuki Hayabusa is the bike that you wanted," Paul said, "and we think that you have earned it"

"Thanks. You are the best" Hunter said looking at his parents

"We know you have your party tomorrow so we both decided that you should have the house to yourself. So we are going to visit Lynn from the weekend." Paul put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the motorcycle and gave them to Hunter, "Try not to scratch it."

* * *

The next day Hunter was on his way to school riding his motorcycle. When he got to school he parked his bike and walked into the school. When he got to his locker he saw his friends walking up to him.

"Hunter, what happened? I was meant to pick you up" Kevin asked

"The best present in the world. My parents bought me a brand new motorcycle for getting through the week without one detention." Hunter said taking off his leather jacket and putting it in his locker.

"You got a new bike for being at the school for the week without a detention. Dude you wasn't even here on Monday" Kevin laughed, "That is so stupid"

"Don't care, I just got a new bike." Hunter said turning around to face his friends, "Changing subject, the party tonight is adult free. My parents are leaving this afternoon to visit my sister and they said they are going to leave for the whole weekend"

"Perfect this party is going to be the best. Everything is going to great" Shawn said

They continued to talk about the party until the bell went off, which signalled them to go to homeroom. During the day everyone just wanted it to end, well the people that were actually invited while the people that weren't invited they would just be waiting until the next day so that people can tell them what happened. So when the last bell went off and everyone was allowed to go home people couldn't be happier.

"Hunter we are right behind you. We will see you at your house" Kevin said walking out of the school.

"Okay, let's go" Hunter said as they walked over to their vehicles.

* * *

When the day finished Stephanie, Stacy, Tori, Michelle and Lillian went back to Stephanie's house to get ready for Hunter's party. They wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for the party and the get notice. When they got to Stephanie's house they went straight up too Stephanie's room and started to plan what they were going to wear.

"This has to go right. Melina, Trish and Mickie are at the party just by luck so I doubt that Hunter or anyone from the Kliq would really notice them." Lillian said looking through Stephanie's closet.

"Yep, we are high up so let's take advantage of that. Stacy you do the makeup and I'll help with clothes. Let's make sure that we are irresistible." Lillian said. Everyone nodded and started to get ready. One hour and a half later they were ready and walking down the stairs when they ran into Stephanie's mother, Linda.

"Stephanie sweetie, where are you going?"

"I told you, we have a party at a friend's house" Stephanie said

"Oh okay, what time are you going to be back?"

"Mrs. McMahon, she is going to stay at my house when it's finished because it is going to be late" Tori said joining in on the conversation.

"Okay girls have fun" Linda walked away leaving the girls to go to the party.

Stephanie turned to Tori and looked at her confused, "I'm staying at your house tonight?" She asked as they were walking to her car.

"No, I told my parents that I am staying here and Lil, Michelle and Stace did the same thing because we are staying at Hunter's house. I talked to Sean and he said that there was enough room for us to stay." Tori said

"Okay, let's go party then" Stephanie said as she started up her car and drove off to Hunter's house.

* * *

At Hunter's house, Hunter and Road Dogg were getting the music set up while Kevin and Scott were buying the drinks. Hunter could only trust them buying the drinks because they looked much older than they originally are so people don't ask for their ID. While they were getting the drinks Shawn, X-Pac and Billy were cleaning up the house and locking some of the rooms like Hunter's parents room. They couldn't risk messing up that bedroom and not get another chance to have a party without adults.

They were ready for the party about an hour later and were just waiting for people to arrive. Hunter was hoping that this was going to be the party of the year. So for that to happen something interesting has to happen for people to keep talking about it. The question was, what was going to happen during the party?


	7. Welcome Back Party

Stephanie, Lilian, Tori, Michelle and Stacy arrive at the party about 7 o'clock since they took a detour to get some dinner before the party. When they got to Hunter's house they saw people standing outside with a long line. Then they saw the reason; Melina was at the front of the line trying to get Chyna in past the security. Stephanie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She got her phone out and saw that it was a text from Hunter.

_Hey beautiful, are you coming?_

Stephanie smiled at the text and immediately text Hunter back, _yeah we r waiting outside. Melina is tryin 2 get Chyna in._

_K come to the front of the line. Bring ur friends 2._

Stephanie showed her friends the text and walked up to the front of the line and saw Hunter standing there talking to Melina and the bouncer.

"Melina, we told you that Chyna wasn't invited. Either she leaves or you both leave." Hunter said, he then looked past Melina and saw Stephanie and her friends he then turned to the bouncer, "they can come in"

The bouncer nodded and let Stephanie, Lilian, Stacy, Michelle and Tori in. That's when they heard Melina complain continuously about them getting in.

"Hunter I can't believe that you just let them go in and you aren't letting Chyna in" Melina protested

"Melina I am going to say this nicely. Chyna isn't getting into this party so either she fucks off or you both fuck off" Hunter said. He turned around and went back into his party.

Melina looked at Chyna sadly; "I'm sorry Chyna but I need to be in this party" Chyna nodded sadly and walked away back to her car and drove home.

In the party everyone was having a great time. Mainly because they were drunk. Stephanie was in the kitchen with Stacy talking while they were getting drinks.

"What do you think happened between Melina and Chyna?" Stacy asked as she watched Stephanie pour the drinks.

"I think that Hunter made them leave, hopefully. Or at the very least one of them is only here."

"Yeah, let's get these drinks to Lil and Tori and have some really fun."

They walked back into the living room and joined Tori, Michelle and Lilian. When everyone got there drinks they were just talking and enjoying their time at the party. About thirty minutes and six drinks later the girls were drunk and dancing together. The Kliq was leaning against the wall watching the girls dance together. Hunter pushed himself off of the wall and tried to steady himself as he was really drunk and was using the wall for support. When he found his balance he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist.

Hunter rested his head on Stephanie's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "how about you start dancing with me"

Stephanie turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing with him, "you would love that, wouldn't you?"

"You have no idea" Hunter leaned down and gently kissed Stephanie

"I don't think so. Hunter you and me just dance" Stephanie said looking up at Hunter after he kissed her.

"Don't hold off on me now, gorgeous." Hunter smirked

"One dance that's it" Stephanie said as she unwrapped her arms from Hunter's neck and started to dance with him.

When the song finished Stephanie moved away from Hunter and walked over to her friends not before looking over her shoulder to look at Hunter.

* * *

Hunter looked at Stephanie as she walked away, he was annoyed. He just got turned down from Stephanie. But as Hunter has always seen it and what he would say; what he wants, he gets. And at the moment Stephanie was all he wanted.

"Hunter what happened between you and Stephanie?" Shawn asked seeing them two dancing together.

"Nothing, I kissed her and all she wanted to do was dance" Hunter said looking back over to Stephanie.

"Uh oh, I know that look. You want her" Billy said seeing the look Hunter was giving Stephanie.

"Yes now if you don't mind I am getting another drink." Hunter walked back into the kitchen and got himself a drink.

When he walked into the kitchen he bumped into Trish and her drink spilled. Trish looked like she was about to flip out at the person that made her drop her drink when she saw that it was Hunter.

"I'm so sorry Hunter" Trish said patting down his top.

"It's ok" Hunter said grabbing hold of her hands to still her movements. Hunter walked past her but Trish stopped him

"How about I make it up to you?"

"No I am actually doing something right now so. . ." Hunter trailed off and just walked away and got himself a drink.

* * *

After Stephanie walked away from Hunter and joined her friends standing next to a wall they all looked at her wondering what happened. They kept staring at her waiting for her to explain what happened but she never did. Until Lilian cracked and couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Oh my god, Steph what happened?"

"What happened, when?" Stephanie asked her confused

"One minute you are dancing with us the next you are with Hunter"

"Oh yeah. He wanted to dance with me so I said yes. Then he kissed me but still knowing my sense of direction even though I am drunk and him being drunk I stopped him and told him that he was only allowed to dance and wasn't allowed to kiss me"

"Are you crazy? No one can be that drunk" Stacy yelled over the music

"Well I still know what I am doing. Besides he can't stop looking at me" Stephanie said pointing over her shoulder where The Kliq was.

"You're playing hard to get"

"No I'm not. I just want to see how long it will take for him to come over here and do something." Stephanie had a smug smiled on her face, "oh wait that is me playing hard to get" They all laughed and just talked more waiting for something to happen between Hunter and Stephanie.

* * *

As soon as Hunter got a drink for himself he walked out of the kitchen he was stopped briefly by his friends who obviously wanted to talk to him.

"Hunter I know you don't take no for answer but try not to push it." Road Dogg said

"Thanks Dogg, anymore stupid advice" Hunter said drinking all of his drink.

"Yeah don't get too drunk." Scott said watching Hunter gulp down his entire cup, "and have fun with her, she is fucking hot when she's drunk"

"Fuck off guys" Hunter joked. Hunter gave his cup to Shawn and walked over to Stephanie.

He walked behind Stephanie and signalled for her friends to join his friends in the corner. They nodded and walked away leaving Stephanie confused because her back was to Hunter. She turned around and wasn't surprised to see Hunter standing behind her.

"What can I do for you Hunter?" Stephanie said with a bit of a slur

"One more dance" Hunter asked

Stephanie nodded her head and put her cup on the floor then grabbed Hunter's hand and walked him over to the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. Hunter wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist and they started to dance.

"I didn't like how you turned me down, you know" Hunter said

"And what part didn't you like?" Stephanie asked looking at Hunter.

"The part when I kissed you. You are looking fucking hot"

"Well Hunter I'm like a art picture. You can look but you can't touch." Stephanie smiled

"You should know by now that I don't follow rules. And if I am being honest I am going to have to break your rule." Hunter leaned down and kissed Stephanie. Stephanie wasn't putting up much of a fight so he assumed that she was giving into the kiss which she did after a few seconds.

On the other side of the room The Kliq and Stacy, Michelle, Lilian and Tori was watching the scene unfold. At some points they just felt like cheering and clapping especially when they saw them making out while they were 'dancing' - that's using the term lightly.

"The dude did it. He finally got the girl." Road Dogg said

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked

"We all knew Steph was playing hard to get. That made Hunter want her even more."

"Stephanie is like forbidden fruit to Hunter. No one wants him to have her. When people tell Hunter he can't have someone or something he will find a way to get them or it." Kevin pointed to the dance floor where Hunter and Stephanie were still making it, "and right there is your proof"

"Wow, that's. . . wow" Tori was speechless, it's like there is a plan that hasn't been planned and it worked to perfection.

"Come with us, we can get drinks and by the time we get back we can see what's happening between the two playing tonsil hockey" X-Pac said walking into the kitchen followed by everyone.

Ten minutes later they walked out of the kitchen and they all looked around the room to see what happened to Stephanie and Hunter. When they saw that they weren't in sight they each had different reactions. Tori, Lilian and Stacy were freaking out while The Kliq was calm.

"Why aren't you freaking out? We just lost our best friends" Lilian asked

"We didn't lose him. He's upstairs or outside. If I was you I'd trust them and don't go looking for them" Billy said while laughing along with the rest of his friends.

* * *

Upstairs Stephanie had barely gotten the door closed before Hunter pressed her against the door, his lips locked on hers while his hands was fumbling with the lock. Hands roamed freely as passions flared, leaving them both breathless when Stephanie finally pulled back to breath. Needing a moment, Hunter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, and started to kiss her neck.

Seconds ticked by before they pulled back again, the need blazing in their eyes. Reaching down for her hand, Hunter snatched it in his larger one, pulling her along to lead her up to the room. They mounted the steps together, pausing every so often to share lush, wet kisses.

The first article of clothing to go was Hunter's black leather belt, which Stephanie quickly unbuckled before she seductively pulled it from the belt loops of his pants, dropping it on the floor with an audible clank. They pulled apart and Hunter bit his lip as he started to pull Stephanie's top over her head. She shivered when his fingers brushed lightly across the skin of her belly that was exposed before Hunter rid Stephanie of her top. They stared into each other's eyes, not even blinking; they could see the lust rushing through each other's eyes.

Hunter leaned in, his lips hovering over hers until he trailed a line of wet kisses across her cheek. Then his warm mouth moved down the column of her neck where he paused to suck at the sensitive skin of her throat. Stephanie moaned when he teased the hollow of her throat with his tongue, lapping her softly. Even as he teased her senses, her hands were moving toward his shirt. Stephanie gripped the bottom of Hunter's top and pulled back from the kiss and pulled his top over his head and threw it somewhere else in the room. They quickly got back into kissing.

In a swift move that Stephanie didn't see coming, Hunter had picked her once again and pinned her on his bed, his hard body pressing into hers. His lips swooped down to join with her own, their tongues wrestling back and forth for dominance. Hunter pulled away from the kissed and looked at Stephanie in her bright crystal eyes, "are you sure about this?"

Stephanie looked at Hunter and nodded her head to show that Hunter could continue. Hunter got the message, even though he was completely drunk he still wanted to make sure that she was okay with what was about to happen.


	8. After the Party

The day after the party was definitely an interesting one. After what happened between Stephanie and Hunter people are going to want to know what exactly happened between the two. The only problem was that they can't remember what happened themselves. So when Hunter woke up he was expecting to be in his bed by himself, what he wasn't expecting was feeling someone next to him, he was shocked. He looked at the person and could only see their hair. She had long brown hair.

Hunter got out of his bed and put on some track suit bottoms and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen to get aspirin and a bottle of water. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his friends and Stephanie's friends making breakfast. Well actually Stephanie's friends were actually just watching the guys cook.

"Well look who decided to join us with his presence" Kevin joked, "these are for you" Kevin gave Hunter a bottle of water and two aspirins

"Thanks man" Hunter put the pills in his mouth and downed half of the water, "Why are you in my kitchen half naked?"

"What's the point of having a sexy body if you can't show it off." Shawn said, "You're one to talk as you don't have one on either"

"It's my house, I'm allowed to walk around the house how ever I please" Hunter joked, "So who is going to do me the honour of explaining what the hell happened last night"

"Hunter that was without a doubt the best party ever. There was drinking dancing and everyone at some point hooked up with someone" Billy said excitedly.

"Okay, there's a chick in my bed who is it? I remember being with Stephanie the whole night but then I started to black out"

"That was the best part of the night. It's Stephanie up there. After you had a couple of drinks, and she had a couple of drinks you two started to dance and then making out. Then we walked out of the room and you two were gone by the time that we got back" X-Pac said

"I gotta go and see Steph" Hunter ran out of the kitchen and went up to his room. He walked up to his closet and got out one of his T-shirts and walked over to his bed and slid in next to Stephanie.

"Steph? Stephanie" Hunter started to shake Stephanie wake.

Stephanie rolled over and started to open her eyes slowing. When her eyes were open they were looking into a hazel pair. She was scared at first then she relaxed when she saw Hunter. But she was more confused why Hunter was in the room with her.

"Umm. . . Hunter why are you in my room?" Stephanie asked sleepily

Hunter laughed slightly and gave Stephanie his t-shirt, "here put this on, and you are actually in my room" Stephanie took the top out of Hunter's hand and put it on. That's when she realised she wasn't wearing anything.

"What happened last night?" Stephanie asked looking at Hunter, "Why does my head hurt like hell?"

"That is a hangover, everyone was drinking quite a bit," Hunter scratched the back of his neck nervously not sure how she going to take the news, "well we, uh, kinda slept together"

"What?" Stephanie is shocked but wasn't she could remember being with Hunter.

"Yeah, look I don't remember most of the night but I remember being with you at the points that I can actually remember. Stephanie I don't know what you are going to say to this but do you want to go out?"

"Hunter, I don't know. I do want to go out with you but I don't know if I can."

Hunter looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that, if I do start to date you then it will end in a breakup because my dad and brother won't want us dating"

"I don't care about what they say. I just want to be with you"

"I'll think about it, and call you later night with my answer" Stephanie said, Hunter nodded his head, "Right now I want some aspirins and water"

"I can make that happen. If you come downstairs you can have that, I also know that there is breakfast waiting for everyone in the house"

"How many people stayed last night?" Stephanie asked getting off of the bed and following Hunter downstairs

"No one really. Just mine and your friends" Hunter said opening the door and started to walk downstairs

"Oh okay, so what's for breakfast?"

"God knows, it's probably burnt anyways" Hunter joked, as he was going into the kitchen

"Hunter we can hear you" Shawn shouted from the kitchen

"Shawn that was way too loud" Stephanie said walking into the kitchen

"Sorry Steph, do you want some aspirin or something"

"Please" Stephanie nodded and looked around the room and saw her friends leaning against the kitchen counter top talking and watching the guys make breakfast. Stephanie walked up to them. As Shawn handed her water and aspirins.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Steph" the girls said

"How are you?" Michelle asked cheekily

"Great, how are you?" Stephanie asked. She didn't like how Michelle was smiling at her.

"Not as great as you." Michelle smirked

"You heard huh?" Stephanie asked nervously

"Yeah, we were with the guys while you were 'getting busy'" Tori said

"Changing subject" Stephanie said blushing

"What no. We want details" Lilian complained

"No. So what are you guys doing in here?"

"The guys are cooking and we want to see what it is. Also they cook shirtless. Did you know that they all have some type of tattoo."

"What?" Stephanie asked shocked looking at the guys

"Yeah, Shawn has one his upper arm as a heart and the letter s and a sword going through. Kevin and Scott have a snake on their arms. Billy has one on his leg and one on his hand and Jesse has one on his hand and one on his arm. Sean has a cross on his arm. And the best tattoo that we saw was Hunter's he has a lion on the back of his shoulder and has two names above and below it. We couldn't see them but they must be important to him"

"How didn't I see a tattoo on his back when we were . . .?" Stacy interrupted Stephanie before she could say anything.

"Sleeping together? 'Enjoying each other's company'? Having the best time of your life? Getting . . ."

"Stop talking. I was going to say walking downstairs with him." Stephanie said cutting Stacy of before she could say anything else.

"Oh" Stacy smiled

"Girls breakfast is ready" Scott said. Hearing Scott's voice broke them from their conversation.

"Where do you want to sit? We are sitting in the living room and watching TV. You can stay in here and watch TV if you like" Hunter said looking at Stephanie.

"We will stay in here" Lilian said seeing Stephanie had difficultly answering the question. Hunter nodded,

"Where's the TV?" Stacy asked looking around the kitchen but she couldn't see a TV. Hunter walked up to one of the counters and picked up the TV remote and gave it to Michelle, "just press the power button and you will see the TV" Hunter walked out of the kitchen and joined his friends in the living room.

"What does he mean press the power button? There isn't a TV to direct it at" Michelle complained, Stephanie took the remote out of her hands and pressed the on button. That's when they saw a TV coming up from the counter.

Stacy was shaking her head looking at the TV as it was coming up out of the counter "That's not right. Where on earth did that come from?"

"Well I guess it's practical. It's saves room." Stephanie sat down next to Stacy and started to eat her food.

"We know you said that you didn't want to talk about it but . . ." Lilian said putting the TV on mute.

"You want to know what happened between me and Hunter" Stephanie said. They all nodded, "I don't really know what to say that you don't already know"

"What were you two talking about when you woke up?"

"Well, we were talking and he asked me out. I told him that I do want to date him. . ."

"Yay," They all cheered

"But I can't" Stephanie added

"Oh" They were all disappointed

"Why can't you date him?" Tori asked

"My dad and brother. When they find out they are going to flip."

"Then don't tell them" Stacy said simply

"It's not that simply they are still going to find out"

"You can cross that road when you come to it"

"This is so confusing. I just wish I could ignore the world and just relax without any problems" Stephanie sighed

"Why don't we? We can spend the day at the beach; it's hot so why don't we go?" Tori suggested

"That's a great idea." Michelle said, "Let's go now"

"Alright, let's just clean up everything and we can go" Stephanie said.

The girls cleaned their plates and went into the living room to asked Hunter where the bathrooms were. When they found out they went upstairs to get ready to go to the beach.


	9. Day Out

After the girls left Hunter was kind of sad as he wasn't able to really spend time with Stephanie. Shawn noticed the change in Hunter appearance when they left so he thought that they could do some to get his mind of everything.

"Hey Hunter, we are going out. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"The beach, it's hot and it looks like you need it"

"Yeah I guess you're right, maybe I do need it. I'll go upstairs and get ready"

Shawn nodded and went to tell the guys about the plan of going to the beach. When Hunter walked down the stairs they all left to go to the everyone's house so that they had their swimsuits. About thirty minutes later they got to the beach the boys went straight to the sea. They brought a football and started to play there game of football. It was Hunter, Kevin, Billy against Shawn, Scott, Road Dogg and X-Pac.

"Hunter go long" Kevin shouted as he threw the ball.

Hunter started running for the ball; he wasn't looking where he was going as his eyes were on the football ball. When he caught it he immediately fell onto of people. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he was trying to get up.

"I'm sorry. That's was an accident" Hunter opened his eyes and looked at the people he fell onto of, "Oh hey guys"

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" Tori asked

"We were playing football and then I fell on top of you guys" Hunter said standing up, "I got to go now"

Hunter quickly ran over to his friends and tackled Kevin onto the floor. Kevin was laughing his head off, when Hunter tackled him. Kevin saw the girls sitting there so he purposely threw the ball in their direction and made Hunter get it. And by the looks of it, it worked like a charm.

"You idiot I can't believe that you did that" Hunter shouted playfully. Shawn, Scott, Billy, Road Dogg and X-Pac pulled Hunter off of Kevin.

"Calm down Hunter, it was all our idea, we saw them when we got here and we knew how you wanted to talk to Stephanie, so go over there and talk to Stephanie. We are going to distract her friends long enough for you. So go" Shawn pushed Hunter towards the girls direction and his friends followed behind him.

"Hey Steph" Hunter said walking up to her and her friends.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Stephanie asked seeing the guys walk up to them.

"Shawn suggested that we go to the beach, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you only that Stacy wanted to come to the beach." Stephanie said.

"Oh okay," Hunter looked behind him where his friends were and saw that they were signalling for him to talk Stephanie. He sighed and looked back at Stephanie, "Can we talk, please, in private?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" Stephanie asked as she stood up.

"Us, Stephanie I don't know how to put it into words but I really like you. I don't care how many times you say no, it won't stop me wanting to go out with you" Hunter said when they were at out of earshot from their friends

"Hunter I do want to date you but my dad and brother they won't approve of you" Stephanie said, she put a hand on Hunter's arm and stopped.

"I don't care about them Steph. I want to date _you_ not them." Hunter sighed, and then an idea hit him, "How about this we date in secret?"

"Date in secret?" Stephanie asked curiously

"Yeah, just until you are ready to tell people. You can tell whoever you want and I will be fine with it because I just want to be with you." Hunter said stepping forward and placing his hands on Stephanie's waist.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Stephanie asked placing her hands on Hunter's chest.

"Yes, Steph. I'm serious I will date in secret just give us a chance" Stephanie nodded. Hunter smiled and leaned down and kissed her. A few seconds later they broke apart.

"Okay I can give us a shot. But only in secret because I'd like to date you for a while before my dad finds out and tries to break us up. I will tell my friends and you can tell yours and then gradually we can start telling people"

"That works for me. Just as long as I am with you" Hunter took hold of Stephanie's hand they started to walk back over to their friends. But Stephanie pulled on Hunter's hand bringing him to a stop.

"Wait I have one more question for you"

"Knock yourself out"

"Your tattoo what is it?" Stephanie asked

"It's a lion. It's my zodiac sign I got it a few months ago. And it has two names on it. My baby niece Neysa and my nephew Peter. I got it because a few months ago my sister was going through some trouble with her boyfriend and I was looking after them. It was like I had to treat them like my own. But the tattoo is one that matches my sister's as she has the same one"

"Oh that's really sweet" Stephanie said

"Yeah, it didn't really hurt" Hunter said, "Let's go and tell everyone what's going on between us"

Stephanie nodded and they started to walk towards their friends. Hunter sat down next to Shawn and pulled Stephanie between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing you guys talked" Shawn said looking at the two of them together.

"Yeah, that's what we need to talk to you about" Hunter said

"We are dating now, but because Hunter doesn't have the best reputation with my dad _or_ brother. So we are going to date in secret, and only you guys know about it and we want to keep it that way"

"Works for us. Now that's done let's spend some time at the beach and enjoy the sun." Shawn said standing up and grabbing the football. The guys jumped up and started to play football while the girls watched.

Hunter kissed Stephanie before he joined the guys playing football. Stephanie lay down on her towel on the sand next to her friends and waited for their interrogation to begin.

"You're dating now, huh?" Lilian smiled

"Yeah, he wasn't going to give up and he is actually really sweet"

"What part of him is really sweet? We've known him the same length as you and not once has he given off a sweet personality." Michelle said

"His tattoo. I asked him about it and it's a lion for his zodiac sign and the names are of his niece and nephew who mean the world to him. He had to look after them because his sister was going through something with her boyfriend"

"Aww he is sweet. So you really are going to date him in secret?"

"Yep, and he said that I had control over who I told and when I feel ready to tell anyone"

"Well, that's go back to sunbathing and then we should go and get some lunch. I'm kinda hungry" Stacy said

"You always are" They all said at the same time. They all laughed and went back to sunbathing and laughing. At some points they were watching the guys playing football but others they were just relaxing.


	10. Stupid Prank

It was Monday morning and Hunter was in his room getting ready for school. He got a call from Kevin the day before tell him to bring something's into school because they were going to do a hilarious prank to Mr. McMahon. Hunter said bye to his parents and got on his motorcycle and went to school. Just like every other school day he had to have a quick meeting with Mr. McMahon to discuss his progress. He arrived outside of the office and walked straight in. He saw his gym teacher Coach Austin sitting in one of the seats in front of Mr. McMahon's desk.

"Hunter sit down, we have something that we would like to tell you." Mr. McMahon said.

"Whatever I did in gym wasn't my fault" Hunter immediately said, sitting down next to Coach Austin.

"What?" Coach Austin said. He had a deep hoarse voice.

"Hunter this isn't something bad, it's actually good"

"Hunter I would like for you to join the football team" Coach Austin said.

"We were just looking at your grades and saw that they weren't terrible but they could use a bit of help so I asked my daughter to be your tutor and she agreed, so would you join the football team?"

"No! No offence but football isn't really my thing" Hunter said

"Well you can think about it" Mr. McMahon said ignoring Hunter, "Last week you did fine, it was your first week back and you never got into that much trouble."

Hunter sighed and nodded. He got up out of his chair and walked out of the office. He went over to his locker and saw his friends standing there waiting for him as usual.

"About time Hunter. We need to start now or we will never get it done" Billy said

"I had my daily meeting with Vince. I brought the stuff now let's get started" Hunter said passing his bag over to Scott to carry.

* * *

Stephanie walked into school a few minutes after Hunter and went straight to her locker where she met up with her friends.

"Hey Steph, how are you?" Lilian asked.

"Good, I hate that it's Monday but hey I get to see you guys right" Stephanie said, getting her books for first lesson.

"Good point. So have you seen lover boy yet" Tori joked.

"No, have you seen Sean at all today" Stephanie countered. She knew that Tori liked X-Pac so she was going to use that anytime Hunter was mentioned, "And remember I know all of your crushes so you might not want to go there."

They nodded and kept quiet. They didn't want to get onto Stephanie's bad side. But lucky for them Stephanie only got mad at people that annoy her. They went to homeroom and waited to the day to start. This wasn't Stephanie's best day of the week; she had English first, then math. That together makes the worst day already. But she has math with Hunter so it doesn't really matter to her.

It was coming up to third period and Stephanie was really confused. Hunter was meant to be in math class with her. So when second period ended she had to get through the third period so she could find Hunter and talk to him and find out why he wasn't in class. When she walked into science she sat down next to Stacy.

"Stace, have you seen Hunter or the Kliq anywhere around school today?" Stephanie asked in a whisper as the teacher started the class.

"No I just thought that they weren't in at all" Stacy whispered back, "no one has seen them all day"

"Hunter is in my dad told me, but I haven't seen him at all"

"Wait after this lesson then we can find him," Stephanie nodded and went back focusing to the teacher and he talked about some scientific thing.

* * *

Outside the Kliq were in the middle of the stupidest prank they have ever done. They covered Mr. McMahon's car in coloured duct tape then to top it off they covered the duct tape with coloured sticky notes. Billy got out a spray can out and started to spray on the Kliq's name on top of it.

"Billy what the fuck are you doing?" Hunter asked

"I know we are going to get in trouble anyways, so we might as well save Vince trouble of looking for us and just come straight after us." Billy said as he started to spray their name on it, "Anyways, it isn't going to show on the car" That's when the lunch bell went off. Hunter grabbed all of their stuff and they all went off running to the bleachers and hide under there.

When the lunch bell went off Stephanie started to walk outside with her friends in tow. As they walked outside they saw people crowding around something. Since they were in the parking lot they knew that it had something to do with a car. They walked up to the crowd and went to the front. That's when Stephanie saw it, she gasped while her friends were trying to hold in their laughter.

"I swear to God that I am going to kill Hunter" Stephanie muttered. She turned around and pushed past everyone to get to the bleachers with her friends following her, but not before they took a picture of the car. When they got to the bleachers, they went behind them and saw The Kliq sitting down on the grass talking about what their punishment might be.

"My motorcycle is going to get taken away, community service, grounded for ever, detention for ever and Steph's probably going to break up with me" Hunter said

"Four out of those five are right" Stephanie said making herself noticed by the guys.

"Oh look at that" Road Dogg said looking at his watch, "it's time we run" The Kliq got up and was about to run when Stephanie stopped them.

"Freeze, and sit your asses back down" Stephanie said angrily. They all gulped and sat back down where they were, "One minute to explain yourselves go"

The boys all at once started to explain what happened. The girls were trying to pick out some words. They got a few words like, 'prank Vince' and 'duct tape is funny'. Other than that they couldn't tell what they were saying. After a minute Stephanie stopped them from talking.

"I only got a few words from that, but I know that you did it to prank my dad"

"That's true. So what are you going to do Steph? Tell your dad or let us get a picture of the car before anything else happens?" Hunter asked

"Don't worry about it Hunter. We got a picture of the car" Michelle said laughing at the picture.

Stephanie glared at her friend then turned her attention back to her boyfriend, "dad's office, go"

They all nodded and got up and started to walk towards Mr. McMahon's office. Hunter walked past Stephanie but stopped right in front of her.

"So you're not breaking up with me?"

"No Hunter, we are still together. Just don't push it with my dad Hunter"

"Got it" Hunter leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and followed his friends into the school to find out their punishment from Mr. McMahon.

They all walked into Mr. McMahon's office, they saw Shane McMahon standing there. Trying to calm down his father. Hunter cleared his throat and Vince and Shane turned around to see them there.

"You son of a bitch. What the fuck did you do to my dad's car?" Shane shouted in. Hunter's face

Hunter was about to say something but Stephanie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Shane, calm down, they came here on their own." Stephanie looked past her brother and looked at her father, "just talk to them separately and hear each of them out dad"

Mr. McMahon nodded, "okay Stephanie, Hunter you are going first"

Hunter sighed but nodded his head and sat down in front of the desk. Mr. McMahon started to talk when everyone was out of the room.

"What was you thinking? Do you know how much damage you just did? Do you realise that I could have you expelled? What the cost is going to be to get it fixed?" Mr. McMahon shouted

"Okay, so I wasn't thinking it through when the idea came up" Hunter shrugged.

"I'll tell you what Hunter, if you join the football team I will drop all charges that will come your way and can still attend this school"

"Are you blackmailing me into playing on the football team?" Hunter asked

"Yes, Hunter the team is good could be better with you. Coach Austin said that you are good"

"If I say yes, you will drop all charges, I like it never happened and we won't get expelled"

"Right, it would be like this has never happened" Mr. McMahon said leaning back in his chair

"Then Vince we have a deal. So when does training start?"

"Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays after school until 7pm"

"Fine! Just make sure that my parents don't find out about this and punish me"

"Will do Hunter. You may leave now and tell the news to everyone that is out there"

Hunter nodded and walked out of the office and was immediately rush by his friends. He was smiling so much because he knew that they weren't getting trouble.

"We are not in trouble, he isn't going to tell on us and it is like it never happened" The Kliq cheered and had a group hug. While Shane looked like he was about to blow a casket.

"What the fuck do you mean that you are off the hook? You wrecked his car. What did you do that made him drop everything like it never happened?"

"We came to an agreement. You are now looking at the newest member of the football team." Hunter smiled while his friends laughed

"You . . . play football. Hunter you don't like playing football." X-Pac laughed

"Well I said no already but he said that if I joined then everything never happened. So mini Mac we need to leave before anything happens. Are you coming girls?"

The girls nodded their heads and walked off with The Kliq. Stephanie stayed back though because she wanted to talk to her brother.

"Are you okay, Shane?"

"No, I don't know how he does it. Everyone falls under his spell, he managed to get dad to believe that he was innocent. He covered dad's car in sticky notes, spray paint and duct tape while missing three periods"

"I guess he just has that effect on people. Go and talk to dad I'm going to go with Hunter I am still escorting him"

Shane nodded and watched his sister followed Hunter through the school. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened and all of the damages that Hunter and his friends had done on his dad's car, they were getting away with everything.

* * *

_I came up this prank, because it happened at my school. Me and some of my classmates did it to one of my teachers cars as a good bye present. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to come soon. Please Review._


	11. Interfering

After school Stephanie got home and went straight into her room and started to do her homework. Halfway through her homework she heard her mother come home and called her downstairs. Stephanie stopped doing her homework and walked downstairs to see what her mom wanted.

"Hello Stephanie, how was school?"

"Interesting" Stephanie sighed remembering exactly what happened between her boyfriend and her father's car.

"I heard, you're father called me yelling through the phone saying that his car was ruined"

Stephanie smiled remembering what the car looked like. She had to give the Kliq credit it was a unique prank, "don't tell dad but it was pretty funny. His car looks like a rainbow"

"I was laughing as well when he told me. I just can't believe that he let that delinquent off though" Linda said, Stephanie gulped because of the way her mom was talking about her 'delinquent' boyfriend.

"Yeah, dad told him that he was either going to get charged and be expelled or he had to join the football team, and he joined the football team"

"I swear your father is going crazy. This football thing is getting to his head."

"Agreed. I have to go and finish my homework" Linda nodded and let Stephanie go upstairs.

When Stephanie got upstairs she grabbed her phone and started to text Hunter.

_Stephanie: I really need to talk to you tomorrow_

_Hunter: Wat's wrong?_

_Stephanie: I'll explain everything to you tomorrow_

_Hunter: K, its nothing bad right?_

_Stephanie: Nothing bad I just need to talk to you_

_Hunter: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow xx_

_Stephanie: Bye xx_

Stephanie sighed and threw her phone onto her bed and went back to doing her homework. After she finished her homework Stephanie had about ten minutes for herself and relax before her mom called her down for dinner. She sat down next to Shane and just sat there listening to their conversations. She was unable to do that for long as her mom started talking to her.

"So, Stephanie. Is there anyone special in your life?" Stephanie, Vince and Shane chocked on their food.

"Linda, she is sixteen she isn't allowed to date" Vince said

"Vince Shane was sixteen when he started to date Melissa" Linda reasoned

"Yeah but . . . but she my baby girl. She isn't dating . . . Ever" Vince whined

"Back to Stephanie, is there anyone?"

"No mom there isn't" Stephanie lied, and then she heard Vince mutter good under his breath. She knew that Hunter let her choose when she told anyone. This would be the perfect time to say but she just couldn't find the words also her and Hunter have only been dating for a couple of days.

"Anyone you have a crush on?" Linda asked. _This is really uncomfortable talking about this with my mom_, Stephanie thought.

Stephanie shook her head, "No I don't have a crush on anyone. I'm really feeling unwell, I am going to go upstairs and just lay down." Stephanie got up and made her way up to her bedroom.

Stephanie lay on top of her bed and closed her eyes. About two hours later Stephanie was woken up by a tapping noise on her window. She turned on her bed light and looked at the clock and saw that it was coming up to 11pm. She got out of her bed and went to her window and looked outside. She saw a figure standing there, she opened her window and.

"Stephanie" the person said. Stephanie knew that voice it sounded a lot like her boyfriend's voice.

"Hunter?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah, open your window fully" Stephanie nodded and pulled her window up all the way.

She then just stood there and watched as Hunter started to climb up the side of her house. Then he climbed through the window and stood in front of Stephanie. Stephanie was looking at Hunter crazy, for two reason. One was because he came to her house while her family was in and two was because he climbed up the side of her house like he was spider man.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get up here?"

"You said you had something you wanted to tell me. And it didn't sound like the best news so I came here." Hunter said closing the window he then turned around to face Stephanie, "and you have a pipe and vines and I used those to climb. Are you okay?"

Stephanie took his hand and lead him over to her bed and sat down waiting for Hunter lay down when she lay down next to him putting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I think I'm okay. It just that my mom asked me if I had a boyfriend and my dad and brother didn't want it to happen then she kept pushing the subject."

Hunter started to trace circles on her back, "is that what the problem is?"

Stephanie swung her leg over Hunter's and straddled him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Hunter. We've only been dating for a few days, so I don't want to tell my family but they are making it really hard by not telling them"

"Steph, I don't care when you tell them, you can tell them now if you want just as long as you are happy"

"But I can't be happy if the only thing that I want is to date you and my family know about it." Stephanie rested her head on Hunter's chest, "why are you a delinquent?"

"A delinquent is that what your parents call me?" He felt Stephanie nod her head on his chest so decided to answer her question, "I don't know, my family is like the nicest family you will ever meet. But it was probably when my sister moved away to live her boyfriend after she had my nephew"

"Is she the reason you can be nice?"

"Definitely"

"I like the nicer Hunter better." Stephanie said looking into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. But it was short because someone started knocking on her door.

Stephanie got off of Hunter and pointed towards her bathroom, so he is able to hide in the before the person opened her door. When Hunter was in there she went over to her door and opened it. On the other side of the door was Shane.

"Shane what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked opening her bedroom door more and invited Shane in.

"I wanted to come and check on you. You walked off at dinner" Shane said sitting down on Stephanie's bed.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to talk about that with mom, you or dad" Stephanie joined him on her bed.

"I know, it's just because this was about the same time that I started to date Melissa"

"Yeah it's just that I don't like how I can't date at this age but you can"

"Steph you can date it's just me and dad would prefer that you don't . . . Ever. It's just that you are my baby sister and I don't want you with anyone."

"Shane I am going to have a boyfriend, whether you like it or not" Stephanie said

"I know, you will tell me you had a boyfriend right. It's only because I want to know that you safe."

"Thanks Shane. You'll be the first to know if I had a boyfriend"

"Okay, night Steph. Just remember I only want to know so you are safe." Stephanie kissed his cheek.

"Night Shane" Shane walked out of Stephanie's room. Once the door was shut Hunter walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay Steph?" Hunter asked seeing Stephanie standing in front of the door just looking at it.

"Yeah I will be. I just want this day to end" Stephanie said turning around to face her boyfriend.

"Okay, go to bed and everything will be fine, I need to get home anyways" Hunter said wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist.

"Can you stay, please just until I fall asleep?" Stephanie asked looking up into Hunter's eyes.

"Yeah sure," Hunter walked up to Stephanie's bed and lay down under the covers and waited for Stephanie to join him. She quickly got changed and joined Hunter in her bed. Stephanie rested her head on Hunter's chest and put her arm across Hunter's stomach.

"Thank you for staying"

"It's nothing just as long as you are okay" Hunter said wrapping his arm around Stephanie's waist.

"I am, only because you are here" Stephanie leaned up and kissed Hunter. She then laughed softly when they broke apart.

"What's so funny?" Hunter asked when they broke apart.

"Your beard tickles"

"Yeah I forgot to shave this morning. I'll shave tomorrow so it isn't ticklish when we kiss" Hunter said scratching his chin

"No I like the beard. Don't shave it" Stephanie said touching the stubble on Hunter's chin.

"Okay I won't shave. You get some sleep it's getting late"

"Night Hunter" Stephanie closed her eyes and let the beat of Hunter's heart and the smell of his cologne to help her sleep.

Hunter was just looking up at the ceiling waiting for Stephanie to fall asleep. When he heard her breathing even out, Hunter knew that Stephanie was asleep but he waited a few more minutes to be sure but Hunter accidentally fell asleep.


	12. Football Training

The next morning Hunter woke up with weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw Stephanie lying there. He knew that he was in her room because the night before he stayed with her until she fell asleep but it looked like Hunter fell asleep also. He needed to know what the time was so he needed his phone. His phone was in his back pocket so he had to move so he could get his phone. but the problem was that Stephanie was next to him, he was moving really slowly so that he didn't wake Stephanie up. When he got his phone he unlocked it and saw five missed calls and ten text messages from his dad and Shawn. He looked at the time and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. Knowing that someone was going to come and wake Stephanie up in a few hours so he had to get out of the room. He gently lifted Stephanie up and placed her back down on her bed, but as he did that Stephanie started to stir. Stephanie's eyes widen when she saw Hunter standing there.

"Hunter? You were meant to go home" Stephanie whispered

"I know I fell asleep with you. I am about to leave, I need to get home before my mom has a heart attack"

"What time is it?"

"5:30" Hunter went into his pocket to get his keys but they weren't there, "have you seen my keys?"

"No, is it your house keys?"

"My motorcycle." Hunter looked at his phone again and just gave up, "you can just give them to me at school. By the time I find them your dad is going to be up." Hunter walked up to Stephanie.

"Okay, I'll see you at school" Stephanie kissed Hunter and watched as he climbed at of the window. Stephanie lay back down on her bed and went back to sleep before someone came to wake her up. An hour and a half later Shane walked into Stephanie's room, sat down on her bed and started to wake her up.

"Steph? Steph you have to wake up"

"Go away" Stephanie groaned and turned away from Shane.

Shane went to the end of her bed and pulled the sheets off of her bed and opened the blinds, "Stephanie up and let's get to school"

"I'm up" Stephanie sat up and glared at Shane, "happy?"

"Extremely, go and have a show . . ." Shane stopped talking when she saw something shiny, "Steph what's that?"

Shane picked up the keys on Stephanie's bed. Stephanie looked at the keys in Shane's hand and realised that it was Hunter's motorcycle keys, "I was looking for those"

"These are yours?"

"No, Tori's. She gave me the keys yesterday to look after and I guess that I forgot where I put them, they must dropped out of my pocket" Stephanie lied, she took the keys out of Shane's hand and put them in her school bag so she didn't forget to give them to Hunter, "can you get out please so I can get changed?"

Shane nodded and walked out of the room to let Stephanie get changed for school.

* * *

It was 8:15 when Stephanie got to school, she spent ten minutes looking around the school for Hunter but when she couldn't find him she went to her locker and started to get her books out for class, when her friends came up to her.

"Hey Steph" Lilian said

"Hey guys, have you seen Hunter?" Stephanie asked

"Not yet. Why? Do you miss him?" Stacy asked

"Maybe, but I have his keys" Stephanie said holding up Hunter's motorcycle keys.

"Do we want to know how you got his keys?"

"He came over last night and dropped them"

"He was at your house . . . with your dad _and_ brother . . . and he is still alive" Tori said shocked

"They didn't know he was there. He climbed through my window at about eleven and left this morning before anyone was awake"

"That boy knows how to write his own death wish you know" Michelle said shaking her head.

"Don't I know it. But it's the joy of almost getting caught" a voice said coming up behind them. The girls turned around and saw The Kliq walking up to them.

"I have your keys Hunter" Stephanie put the keys in Hunter's hand and gave him the keys.

Hunter took the keys and grabbed Stephanie's hand and kissed her quickly, "thanks, I need to get my bike from your house though"

"Okay that works just meet me after school and we can go together"

"See now we have a problem, I have football training after school, until 7"

"I still can't believe that you are playing football" Billy laughed

"I don't have to, but if I didn't we would be in community service or jail" Hunter said looking at Billy

"Okay, I guess I can stay behind after school and watch the training. Can all of you stay behind?" Stephanie asked everyone

"We were already there was no way we were going to miss Hunter playing football" Road Dogg said

"Thanks Jesse, girls?" Stephanie asked looking at her friends

"Yeah, we will stick with you" Stacy said. Then the bell went to signal for everyone to go to their homeroom. They went their separate ways and walked to homeroom.

* * *

It was after school and Stephanie, Stacy, Michelle, Lilian, Tori, Shawn, Scott, Kevin, Road Dogg, X-Pac and Billy were sitting in the bleachers watching the football training. They were watching Hunter and saw that he wasn't having the best time.

Hunter was down on the field bored listening to Coach Austin ramble on about losing the past three games or something like that. Then Coach Austin turned his attention to Hunter. He called Hunter to stand next to him and started to explain everything.

"Hunter is going to be joining the team. And if I am being honest he is the going to be our star player. The way you lot are playing we need him. I'm putting Hunter as the new quarterback" Coach Austin said, everyone was in agreement to that expect for the current quarterback, Randy Orton.

"What no! I'm the quarterback, where am I supposed to play?" Randy yelled.

"Orton you are benched until further notice. Everyone line up we are doing drills" Everyone nodded and got in line and started their football training.

Three hours later football training finished and everyone went into the changing rooms. Hunter took a long shower to relax his sore and tired muscles. After his shower he got changed and walked out of the locker room to meet up with his friends. He wasn't able to leave as Randy grabbed him and pinned him up against the lockers.

"Listen Hunter you get on my fucking nerves. You have been back for less than a month and you somehow manage to become the quarterback, I worked my fucking ass off for Coach Austin to notice me, and you came here because you fuck up McMahon's car."

"Look Randy, I really don't give a fuck what you think. So get your fucking hands off of me before you regret it" Hunter said trying to break Randy's grip.

"It's going to be hard to get me while you are unconscious" Randy punched Hunter in the face until Randy saw blood come out of his head then smashed his head into the lockers, "don't try and be the hero for this team Hunter. Just do what you know best and cause trouble"

Randy walked out of the locker room with a smile on his face. The way he beat Hunter up, Hunter would be lucky to remember his own name let alone remember who did it to him.


	13. Payback's a Bitch

During the long football training the girls fell asleep. They only woke up because the guys started to shake them. Once they were awake they got up and walked to the boys' locker room. They were waiting there for about thirty minutes and Hunter still hadn't come out.

"Shawn, can you go in there and see if he is in there, please?" Stephanie asked

Shawn nodded and walked in there to look for Hunter, minutes later he walked out of the locker room. He walked up to Scott and Kevin and whispered something in their ears. They looked shocked and ran into the locker room followed by the rest of the Kliq. Stephanie and her friends looked at Shawn.

"Shawn what happened?"

"I . . . I don't know. Hunter's going to be fine though"

"What do you mean he's going to be fine? What happened?" Stephanie asked now worried.

"Come with me, there isn't anyone in there except Hunter and the guys" Shawn lead the girls into the locker room. He walked over to where Kevin and Scott where helping Hunter.

Stephanie's eyes widened and she ran over to Hunter's side, "is he okay, Kevin?"

"Perfectly fine, he just has a busted lip and a cut on his head nothing that a bandaid and some ice can't fix." Kevin continued to clean Hunter's cuts while Scott was waking him up.

"Yo, Hunter? Hunter" Scott said. He started to tap his hand on Hunter face, "Shawn we are going old school get some cold water."

Shawn nodded and walked off. Moments later Shawn came back with two cups of cold water.

"Are you going to have him drink the water?" Lilian asked looking at the cups Shawn was holding.

"No, we were going to pour it over his head to wake him up. Do you have a better idea?"

"Not a better idea, but I might have one, Kevin have you cleaned the blood off of his face?" Stephanie asked looking at Kevin who was still cleaning Hunter's face.

"Yeah, just a sec" Kevin finished and looked at Stephanie, "what are you going to do?"

Stephanie got down on her knees next to Hunter and kissed him. A few seconds of kissing Hunter he started to react and kiss back. When Stephanie felt him reacting she pulled away.

"I hoped that, that would work" Stephanie said standing up.

"Hunter are you okay?" Scott asked taking a cup from Shawn and gave it to Hunter.

Hunter drank the water and looked around him, "y-yeah, I'll be fine"

"Do you know what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to kill an idiot" Hunter said standing slowly up.

"Who's the idiot?" They all asked

"Randy Orton, his going to wish that he finished the fucking job" Hunter said pushing past everyone and started to walk out.

"I'll go and talk to him" Stephanie said following Hunter out of the changing room.

Stephanie caught up to Hunter and stopped him.

"Hunter stop!" Hunter stopped at looked at his girlfriend, "what are you going to do when you find him?"

"He tried to kill me, so I am going to return a favour" Hunter said simply.

"Hunter listen to yourself, this isn't you. You're not a person that will go to crazy lengths and try to kill someone. You are my boyfriend, the person that has a sensitive side and cares for others." Stephanie said slowly approaching Hunter.

"I don't know Steph, that bastard tried to kill me," Hunter said looking at his feet.

"He didn't try to kill you Hunter, don't go down to his level, please just think rashly about this. If you go after him what happens if you end up in jail. You are already on probation Hunter, don't do something stupid. If not for you then do it for me, please" Stephanie begged Hunter.

Hunter looked at what seemed to be a distressed Stephanie. He hated seeing Stephanie sad Hunter nodded his head slowly showing that he was going to think it through. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Stephanie and hugged her. He put his head in her neck and just stood there hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't want to scare you. I just want to get Randy back"

"I know, I just don't want to see you end up in jail."

"You won't I'll be on this side of the cell always" Hunter lifted his head and looked into Stephanie's eyes, "I'll only be on this side because of you"

Stephanie smiled and kissed Hunter, "we should get to my house so you can get home,"

"Okay, let's go, I'll text the others to say we have gone." Hunter said taking out his phone and texted Shawn, after sending the text Hunter looked back at Stephanie, "I'll drive back to your house"

"Okay, when you get home please put ice on your lip" Stephanie said touching the cut on the Hunter's lip.

Hunter nodded as Stephanie handed her keys over to him. They walked together to Stephanie's car and Hunter drove to Stephanie's house. When they got there Hunter quickly gave Stephanie a kiss and they both got out of Stephanie's car. Hunter got on his bike while Stephanie walked into her house.

* * *

The next day Hunter was sitting in English not listening to anything that the teacher was saying as his focused on something . . . Or more like someone else, Randy Orton. He was sitting a few rows ahead of him on the second row; all he could think was how he wanted to get Randy back. But he knew that he couldn't because he told Stephanie that he would do anything to get in trouble. However, that promise was quickly getting forgotten every time Hunter thought back to what happened last night. Hunter's thoughts were interrupted because the teacher started to talk to him.

"Hunter, how about you come up here and read your poem for the class" Hunter nodded and quick wrote something down on a small piece of paper and walked up to the front of the class and kept his eyes on Randy as he read the poem.

"Rose are red violets are blue, you tried to kill me, now I get to kill you" Hunter scrunched the paper into a ball and threw the ball of paper of the floor and launched himself at Randy. He and Randy started to roll about on the floor and punch at each other. Everyone in the class got out their phones and started to record it in their phones. The teacher quickly ran up to them and tried to get Hunter off of Randy but Hunter was much stronger. The teacher ran out of the room quickly leaving Hunter beating Randy up in the middle of the room with the students recording everything. Moments later Mr. McMahon and many of the other teachers came running into the class. Mr. McMahon ran over to Hunter and pulled him off of Randy and separated them with the help of the other teachers.

"Hunter, Randy in my office now" Mr. McMahon shouted. They both nodded and walked out of the classroom with the teachers separating them. When they got to Mr. McMahon's office, Hunter sat on one of the couches in the room while Randy sat on the other one on the other side of the room.

"Hunter, unless you have a reason to that assault that just happened in your classroom your punishment is going to be very severe"

"I was repaying him for what he did last night"

"What did he do last night?"

"After football training I was leaving the locker room and Randy pulled me back and pushed me against the lockers and started saying some stupid shit about me being quarterback and then he punched me and threw me into the lockers. I woke up minutes later because my friends were helping me"

"Mr. Orton is that true?"

"Of course not he's lying. I wouldn't do that. He just attack me for no reason"

"Mr. McMahon I have eleven witnesses and one of them just happens to be your daughter, Stephanie"

"Randy if I find out that you are lying and caused a serious attack that could've possibly been fatal I need to know now. And if you fail to tell me the truth I will get all of the witnesses that Hunter said that was there and you will be suspended on the spot"

"I don't know what he is talking about Mr. McMahon, he's lying" Randy said still lying through his teeth.

"If that's what you are claiming." Mr. McMahon looked at Hunter, "Who are you're witnesses Hunter?"

"Shawn, Kevin, Scott, Billy, Jesse, Sean, Michelle, Stacy, Stephanie, Tori and Lilian"

Mr. McMahon nodded and walked over to the intercom and started to talk in to it. "Can Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Jesse James, Billy Gunn, Sean Waltman, Stacy Kiebler, Lilian Garcia, Michelle McCool, Tori and Stephanie McMahon come to my office please?"


	14. Caught

After hearing their names called by Mr. McMahon, everyone was on their way to the office to find out what happened. They arrived at the main office around the same time and got asked to wait until they were called in. Minutes later they got told that they were allowed to walk into the office. As they waked in they saw Hunter sitting on one of the couches hold an ice pack to his head, Randy on the other side of the couch also holding a ice pack to his head and Mr. McMahon sitting behind his desk.

"Good, now that everyone is here, please take a seat, we need to have a discussion" Mr. McMahon said, "please have a seat"

"What did we do?" Stephanie asked sitting down next to Hunter.

"Nothing you did, but more of the actions that Hunter performed towards Randy during his English class."

"What did you do Hunter?" Stephanie looked at Hunter, giving him a hard stare

"I wrote a very creative poem and attacked Randy" Hunter said feeling uncomfortable under Stephanie's stare. The guys burst out laughing while the girls just sat there shocked.

"Hunter that's a bunch of bull, you tried to kill me" Randy shouted from the other side of the room.

"Prove it"

Randy pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket "Gladly, you're poem said: _roses are red violets are blue, you tried to kill me now I get to kill you_"

"That's enough, I called everyone in here because I need to know the truth, Hunter said that you all were there last night with him. Can two of you tell what happened please?"

Stephanie nodded and started to explain her side of the story, "We were waiting for Hunter to come out of the locker room when he never. Shawn walked in there and then can out again, then he took us in and we saw hunter laying on the floor, with a cut on his head and his lip cut"

"Steph, you are bullshitting, you are just trying to protect your crush" Randy shouted at Stephanie this time.

"Enough, Shawn is that what happened since you were mentioned." Mr. McMahon asked turning his attention to Shawn.

Shawn nodded, "Yes sir. Then he said that Randy wanted to get him because he was the new quarterback"

"Mr. McMahon they are lying"

"No they aren't. We never mentioned anything about the quarterback position that Hunter mentioned earlier. Randy I am going to give you one last chance. Did you attack Hunter last night which could've been fatal? If you lie one more time, there will be serious consequences"

Randy inhaled deeply and looking around the room see what was going to happen to him. He knew that there was no good way out of it and Hunter did have many witnesses that doesn't really lie, "yes Mr. McMahon, last night I was angry at Hunter and attacked him in the locker room"

"Well, then Randy you are suspended until further notice. I cannot have one student risking the life of another. You must leave school campus immediately." Randy nodded and got up and walked out of the office and headed home.

"Hunter, you did attack a student on school campus so I will have to punish you. You are suspended for three days and you also have two weeks of detention starting next week. But this week you are suspended. Everyone may leave now"

Hunter nodded and he walked out of the office followed by everyone else. Once they were out of the room Hunter tried to get a quick getaway from them all but was stopped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lilian asked

"He wasn't thinking that's why that happened" Stephanie said

"You're right Steph, if he was thinking he would've listened to you"

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Hunter said still holding the ice pack to his head

"They weren't" Shawn mumbled.

"Okay I get it guys I should've thought about what I did before I wrote that poem and attacked Randy"

"Hunter, I told you not to go after Randy" Stephanie said

"No you said that I can't end up in jail and I didn't. I got suspended and detention"

"I can't talk to him. I can't I just can't. He's thinking out of his ass" Stephanie said holding up her hands like she was surrendering.

"Let me try. Hunter, I think what Stephanie is trying to say is that you should have not attacked Randy because you wouldn't know what the consequences were going to be"

"Oh why didn't you just say so." Stephanie's eyes widened and she tried to launch at Hunter but Shawn kept her back

"Hunter leave, like now before she gets free" Hunter nodded and ran out of the school.

* * *

Hunter had just gotten home because he was starting his suspension. He walked into his house and was meant by two angry faces of his parents.

"Let's talk" Hunter's dad, Paul said.

"I know what you are going to say, what were you thinking? How can you get into a fight at school? We raised you better than this. Blah blah blah. I can tell you. Remember last night how I came home looking like I got beaten up was because I did. And the reason I got suspended was because I beat up the person that beat me up. I'm sorry for disappointing you. I'll try and make sure that it never happens again. If it does feel free to ground me for the rest of my life. But right now you shouldn't ground me because I was fighting back just like how you have taught me and Lynn for our whole lives."

"Patricia, he's right. It's freaky how he knows that was what we were going to say. But we did teach him how to fight for himself in times of need"

"I guess you are right. I'm still giving you a punishment though" Patricia said looking at Hunter.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. So what is?"

"Nothing serious, just simply rules. No leaving the house during school hours, you'll have extra chores around the house. And during the weekend you have to help your sister out by looking after Peter and Neysa."

"I can do that. I'll be in my room"

Hours later school hours were over so he was allowed to leave the house. He was going to Stephanie's house because he really wanted to talk to her and explain everything to her. he got on his motorcycle and rode to Stephanie's house. He parked his bike around the corner from her house and walked. He pressed the doorbell and waited for her to open the door, but sadly Shane did.

"What do you want Helmsley?"

"Hey Shane can I talk to Steph please?"

"Why?"

"To see if there was any homework that I missed" Hunter lied

"I'll just get her"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in private, please?"

"We are"

"Your brother is staring at us through the window" Hunter pointed to where Shane's head was looking out of the window.

"Okay, where should we go?"

"I parked my bike around the corner, can we go there?"

"Okay"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Stephanie asked when they were near his bike.

"I want to apologise for everything that I did today"

"Hunter, I just wanted you to do one thing and not go after Randy, and now you are suspended"

"I know, I fucked up, it was an accident. But my anger got the better of me, I tried so hard to listen to you but it just didn't work. I am really sorry"

"I know you are hunter. I just want you to listen to me"

"And I will, the second I get back to school. So do you forgive me?"

"Of course" Stephanie wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck and kissed him. They broke apart when someone with a familiar voice spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing?"


	15. Copped Out

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shane asked angrily

Stephanie and Hunter broke apart and looked at Shane shocked. Stephanie was trying to find the best explanation but she was only thinking of one thing.

"What the hell Shane? We came over here just so that we could get some privacy"

"Like I am going to give you privacy. You are gone for about ten minutes and you are kissing him. Now what the fuck are you doing?"

"Shane there is nothing that I have to tell you" Stephanie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll just ask your boy toy here and if he doesn't answer I'm sure you will find another one" Shane turned to face Hunter and gave him a hard stare.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Shane punched Hunter in the stomach.

"Wrong answer"

"Shane! Stop it." Stephanie shouted

"Only if you tell me what I want to know"

"What do you want to know?" Stephanie asked Shane while helping Hunter stand up.

"Why the fuck are you kissing him?"

"He's my boyfriend" Stephanie said

Shane punched Hunter once again in the stomach, "no, he's not. He's was forcing himself on you right?"

Stephanie helped Hunter up one more time and looked at Shane angrily, "Shane I'm not lying he's my boyfriend. So can you stop punching him?"

"What the fuck Stephanie? How can you date him?" Shane ran his hand through his hair and looked at Hunter angrily, "You know what Hunter get out if my face. I don't want to see you at all and while we are at it, I don't want you near my sister"

"No Shane you can't tell me if I can see my boyfriend"

"Hunter leave now!" Shane said angrily through his teeth. Hunter nodded, he hugged Stephanie and gave her a quick kiss and got on his motorcycle and rode home. When Hunter left Stephanie turned to Shane.

"That boy is an idiot. Why the fuck would he kiss you in front of me?" Shane shouted angrily

"Shane shut up. He's my boyfriend he can kiss me whenever he wants" Stephanie yelled back

"We're going home" Shane ordered turning around away from Stephanie hoping that she was following him. Stephanie wrapped her coat around herself and followed Shane home.

When they got home Shane went up into Stephanie's room. Once Stephanie was sat down on her bed Shane shut her door and started talking.

"Steph, I think I got almost everything out when we were outside" Shane started pacing in her room

"Good now leave" Stephanie said taking off her coat.

"I'm seriously angry, Steph. You are dating the person that I despise the most. He has the worst record at our school."

"I don't care about those Shane." Stephanie said looking at Shane seriously

"Well I do. I don't want you dating someone that is going to be in jail in the next few months"

"Shane he isn't going to jail"

"You can never be too sure. He terrible Steph!" Shane yelled that last part.

"Are you done?" Stephanie asked calmly, even though she was livid on the inside of how Shane was talking about Hunter.

"Yes, I am . . ." Shane was interrupter by Stephanie.

"Good now get out" Stephanie said getting off of her bed and walking to the door so she was able to open it and signalled Shane to leave.

Shane shook his head denying the order given to him by his little sister.

"No, when did you start dating him?"

"About a week and a half ago when we went to the beach"

"What the fuck are you doing at a beach it's September"

"It was a hot and sunny day" Stephanie shrugged

"That bastard wanted you to get ill he didn't care for your well being"

"Get out Shane"

"What?! No!" Shane shouted

"Shane you are the last person that I am going to talk to about this. Especially since all you are doing is bad mouthing Hunter. Now get the hell out of my room!"

Shane groaned and stormed out of Stephanie's room. He walked back into his room and picked up his phone. He called a number that he hasn't called in a while because of the absence of Hunter.

"Hey it's Shane his back"

* * *

The next day Stephanie was at school putting her bag in her locker when someone covered her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?" Stephanie smiled when she heard the voice of her boyfriend. She turned around so she was able to look at him.

"Hunter what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you are okay" Hunter placed his hands on her waist

"I'm fine but the question is are you okay? You are the one that got punched"

"I'm fine, this is when a six pack comes in handy" Hunter lifted up his top and showed Stephanie his six pack.

"Yes it does. Why are you on school campus? My dad's going to have a fit when he see you"

"I know but I came to do this" Hunter leaned forward and kissed Stephanie. He pushed her against her locker and continued to kiss her. He moved his mouth and started to kiss a line from her cheek to her neck.

"Hunter stop" Stephanie said trying to push Hunter off

"Why?" Hunter mumbled on her neck

"We are at school"

"Okay fine" Hunter pouted and pulled away

"Don't get all pouty with me" Stephanie said pulling on Hunter's bottom lip.

"I'm not. Can you come round my house tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight"

"Okay, I need to get . . ." Hunter was interrupted when a voice came up behind him.

"Hunter!" A voice said behind Hunter. Hunter turned around a groaned at who he saw.

"Detective Miller, long time no see"

"Yeah three years. You disappeared on me out of no where" Detective Miller said shaking Hunter's hand.

"I moved in with my sister but moved but at the beginning of September. Stephanie this is Detective James Miller he was the one that put me in juvy four years ago, James this is my girlfriend Stephanie. How did you know I was here?"

"Your mom told me when I went to your house." Detective. Miller held out his hand for Stephanie to shake, "it's nice to meet you Stephanie. However, I would've preferred then to be under better circumstances"

"What are you talking about James?"

"I'm so sorry Hunter I love you like a son but it's my job." Detective Miller breathed in deeply before looking at Hunter, "Hunter Helmsley you are under arrest, for the vandalism of Vince McMahon's car" He said pulling out a pair of handcuffs

"What?" Hunter and Stephanie shouted at the same time. Detective Miller pulled Hunter's arms behind his back and put the handcuffs on.

"What are you talking about Miller?" Hunter asked as he was getting the handcuffs put on.

"The police station got a call through the line that is directly link to you. They claimed that you vandalised Vince McMahon's car"

"Who called you? My father dropped the charges" Stephanie said

"Hunter I always knew you had guts but you are going out with the daughter of the person that got you arrested is really gutsy"

"Look Miller, he dropped the charges so get these handcuffs off of me" Hunter said trying to move his hands in handcuffs

"I am unable to do that. Let's go Helmsley" Detective Miller pulled Hunter out of the school. People were starting to come into school and saw it happen. Detective Miller pushed Hunter into the back of the car and drove out of the school with the sirens going off.

Inside the school Stephanie was still in shock, her boyfriend had just been handcuffed and was about to be put in jail. Stephanie was so angry, first her father says that he wasn't going to press any charges to Hunter and now he changed his mind. She was going to find out why. She started to make her way towards her father's office. Once she got there she didn't bother to knock she just barged in.

"Dad what the hell?"

"What did I do?" Vince said still doing his work not bothering to look at Stephanie.

"Don't act dumb with me dad, you said that you wasn't going to call the police" Vince's head snapped up at the mention of police

"What do you mean 'call the police' I never called anyone"

"Dad, Hunter just got arrested for vandalism on _your_ car"

"That wasn't me I never call . . ." Vince was interrupted by his office door being slammed open and the Kliq walked in.

"Vince you have a lot of explaining to do. We get to school to find out our best friend was just arrested" Shawn shouted

"As I just told Stephanie here, I didn't call the police on Hunter. I made a promise to him and told him that he wouldn't go to jail because of the prank and I have kept that promise"

"I don't believe a fucking word you just said. If that was true, Hunter would be in his house on his suspension but his not. He is in a prison cell because of you"

"Shawn leave this office now. I will find out who did this and make sure that it is all fixed."

Shawn walked out of the office angrily with the rest of the Kliq following him, Stephanie stayed behind because she still needed to talk to her dad.

"Dad, do you have any idea who did this?"

"Not a clue, but I am going to find out. Steph, did you see who arrested Hunter?"

"Yeah, his name was James Miller"

"Thank you" Vince made a note on a piece of paper and looked back up to Stephanie, "you should leave classes are about to start"

Stephanie nodded her head and walked out of the office and started to make her way to home room. She stopped though when she bumped into Shane.

"Sorry Shane I wasn't looking where I was going. I have a lot on my mind at the moment"

"Yeah I heard about Hunter. I told you he was going to get thrown in jail" Shane had a smirk on his face but quickly hide it when Stephanie looked at him, but Stephanie saw and remembered their conversation from yesterday.

_"I'm seriously angry, Steph. You are dating the person that I despise the most. He has the worst record at our school."_

_"I don't care about those Shane."_

_"Well I do. I don't want you dating someone that is going to be in jail in the next few months"_

_"Shane he isn't going to jail"_

_"You can never be too sure. He's terrible Steph!"_

"You called the police. You sent Hunter to jail" Stephanie whispered

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Shane shrugged and looked Stephanie her eyes

"I can't believe you did that, that's my boyfriend"

"He won't be when he gets out of jail. The second he realises that a McMahon sent him to jail then he wouldn't be able to trust one again including you"

"Shane, I can't believe you did that. Just because you are angry at him for the pain he put you through years ago doesn't mean you can send him to jail"

"Stephanie, he didn't just put me through pain he out our whole family through pain. He destroyed dad's confidence and that effected how he acted at home. He didn't talk for ages and mom couldn't stand watching dad like that. He wasn't the same Steph. I didn't do it because he was putting me through pain, it did it because it was the best thing for our family"

"It wasn't the best thing for this family. I am happy with Hunter, dad is starting to like Hunter and mom isn't being effect at all. It's just you Shane and because of your stupid stunt I had to watch my boyfriend get through in jail. I _hate_ you Shane" Stephanie walked past Shane and went to her next class.


	16. Court Date

After Hunter was arrested on the Thursday, Friday seemed to go by so quickly. Hunter was in jail for the night but was meant to be released on the Saturday morning for his court date. Stephanie and Vince was going to attend it so that they could see how long Hunter would be locked up for. They were sitting in the court room waiting for it to get started. Vince kept looking over at Stephanie trying to see if she was alright. Ever since Hunter was arrested she hasn't been acting the same.

"Steph, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick. I think it has something to do with the court date. I just want to get this over with"

Vince nodded in agreement, "I asked Shane if he wanted to come and he said no. I asked why and he said ask you"

Stephanie sighed, she really was hating Shane a lot. First he gets her boyfriend arrested and then he purposely tells her father, "we got into a fight the day Hunter got arrested and I might've mention something about me hating him"

"What's going to on between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Stephanie said trying to move past the conversation.

"Stephanie please talk to me. Does it have something to do with Hunter?" Vince asked looking for a reaction but Stephanie never gave one, "what's going on Stephanie?"

"Shane is pissed because he saw me and Hunter kissing and found out that were dating"

"I was wondering when you were going to say tell me"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked confused

"I see the way he looks at you. It's the way that I looked at your mother when we started dating . . ." Vince was interrupted when the police entered the room.

"All stand for Judge Winters" everyone in the room stood up.

"Please be seated" Judge Winters banged the gabble, "Hunter Helmsley, this isn't your first vandalism, it seems to be your third. And they all happened to the same family, McMahon. Unlike before there is a very high chance of you going to the juvenile detention centre"

Hunter signed knowing that it was going to happen no matter the results. The Judge continued talking, "The police department received the call Wednesday evening from Mr. Shane McMahon, he sent picture evidence of said car that you vandalised so there is very strong evidence. Is there anything that you want to say Hunter before I make my decision?"

Stephanie was sitting next to her dad starting to worry. Hunter was probably going to juvy all because of her brother. She just hoped that he was able to say something that can shorten his time in juvy. Hunter looked around the room and his eyes fell on Stephanie, he saw that she was scared, shocked, upset. Hunter sighed and looked back at the Judge, "No your honour, I have nothing left to say"

"Okay then. Hunter you are sentenced to seven months in the juvenile detention centre" Judge Winters banged the gabble to make it official. The police officers helped Hunter stand up and started to walk away with him towards the back.

Back in the court room Stephanie was completely upset. That was it her boyfriend was going juvy. She didn't realise she was crying until her father wiped the tears away on her cheek.

"Steph, please don't cry. Hunter is strong he is going to get through this and when he does he's going to want you here waiting for him"

"Why aren't you angry that I am dating Hunter like Shane is?"

"Because I can see that he makes you happy. You might not notice it but I can see how you are acting and it is happier, and he must be the reason. There is nothing more than a father wants more than their children happy. Even if it means they dare someone in jail but it doesn't make a difference. I want you to have someone in your life that I know can make you happy and Hunter is that person"

"Thanks dad" Vince smiled and kissed Stephanie on the top of her head.

"Come on, let's get home."

Stephanie nodded her head and got up and walked to her dad's car. When they got home they were met by the smell of lunch being cooked. The second Stephanie smelt it she started to feel sick. He ran past her dad and went to the bathroom and started to throw up. She felt a warm hand on her back. She stood up and flushed the toilet and saw her dad standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better now"

"Your mom made lunch do you want some?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to go to my room" Vince nodded and walked out of the bathroom with Stephanie following him. Stephanie went straight upstairs and called her friends.

"Hey Steph" They all said.

"Hey guys" Stephanie said sadly remembering the court house.

"What happened this morning Steph?" Stacy asked hearing the sadness in Stephanie's voice

"Hunter was sentenced to seven months in juvy"

"Oh my god, Steph we are sorry" Tori said

"It's okay; it's my fault for believing that I could date Hunter without my brother getting angry"

"Have you told your dad yet?" Michelle said

"Yeah, this morning at the court house. But he already knew we were going out"

"How?" They all asked at the same time

"He said that I was happier and he saw the way Hunter looked at me" Stephanie sighed at the mention of her boyfriend's name, knowing that she wasn't going to see him for another seven months.

"Don't lose hope in Hunter, Steph. He's been juvy before; he knows what it takes to be in there" Lilian said.

"I know it's just I don't know if I can go seven months without him"

"You can Steph. I did research last night and found out that he might have unlimited visit but that is only if something serious happens and he needs to visit people regularly, but at the moment he can only have one visit a month with a maximum number of four people"

"Okay, tomorrow I'm going to his house and talk to his parents. I need to explain everything that happened"

"Do they know that you two are dating?"

"Only his dad does. So I'm going to tell his mom. I got to go though, I'll talk you even tomorrow or Monday" Everyone said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

Stephanie just was just lying down on her bed thinking over everything that has happened. He still couldn't believe that Shane had done this. Everything was going well with Hunter and he just grabbed that from under her without her knowing. She was going to have to go seven months without Hunter.

LINE BREAK

The next day Stephanie was on her way over to Hunter's house to talk to his parents. There were still cars in the drive way so Stephanie got out of the car and walked up to the door and waited for some to answer it. Seconds later someone opened the door. They looked to be in their mid-twenties blond and that's when Stephanie realised that she was Hunter's older sister, Lynn.

"Hi" Lynn said sadly

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. Hunter's girlfriend"

"Come in, do you want a drink or anything"

"No thank you I'm fine" we walked into the living room and I saw his parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad this is Hunter's girlfriend . . ."

"Stephanie, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you Mr. Helmsley"

"Dad you knew Hunter had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah he told me because he snuck out to go and see her"

"That boy is full of trouble. Did you hear he was just arrested?"

"I was at the court house actually. My dad needed to see what was going to happen."

"Who's your dad?"

Stephanie cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable, "Vince McMahon. The owner of the car that Hunter vandalised"

Lynn smiled and shook her head, "well now that it just got awkward let's go and visit that idiot in jail"

We all nodded and walked out of the house. Hunter's parents went into one car and I went into my car with Lynn following her parents. I was able to learn quite a lot about Hunter and Lynn while they were growing up.

"Hi" Hunter said looking down at his hands that were in cuffs.

"One time Hunter, just one. You said" Lynn said, Stephanie wasn't sure what they were talking about but knew they were probably going to explain.

"I know after the first time this happened I promised I wasn't going to get arrested again that's why I asked you if I could move in with you"

"So how did you end up getting arrested again?"

"I started to date Stephanie her brother found out and called the police"

Lynn saw the seriousness in Hunter's eyes and burst out laughing, "He really doesn't like you, Hunter. But what is the real reason?"

"Last week after I started to date Steph, I didn't want people to think that I was going easy on McMahon so I duct taped his car"

"Stephanie I am sorry for my lunatic of a son and please apologise to your father about the damages and tell him we are willing to pay for all the damages." Patricia said looking at Stephanie.

"What no? Mom you can't pay"

"Hunter shut up! You have created enough damage." Lynn said, "You can't expect Vince to pay the damages that you made"

Hunter nodded and started to play with the handcuffs. Stephanie looked at him and saw that he was upset. She placed her hand on Hunter's to stop him playing with the handcuffs.

"Hunter, my dad didn't want anyone to pay the charges and he isn't going to let your parents pay." Stephanie turned to Patricia, "Mrs. Helmsley I can't let you pay for the damages. Also my dad isn't going to want you to pay for them"

"It's no trouble Stephanie. It can't be that much damage"

"Actually it's a full body repaint, and the extra cost to remove the spray paint, duct tape and sticky notes"

"Hunter this is the last time you are going to be in jail and I don't want to get a call from anyone to say that you are band from places, suspended from school and I swear to God if you are back in here one more time, you are moving for good" Patricia said angrily

"Yes mom, I am so sorry about the trouble I am putting you all through it was an accident and it will never happen again."

"It's okay Hunter, we are just in shock. You are in jail for seven months. Before it was only for two so we are still trying to get through this" Paul said.

"You will dad, I'm sorry though. Steph, tell your dad I'm sorry and it will never happen again." Hunter out both his hands up since he had handcuffs on and signalled for the police guard.

"Are you ready Helmsley?"

"Yeah, just one minute" the police officer nodded and stood a few feet behind Hunter, "I'll see you guys next month. I'm only allowed one visit each month. But if you call James I'm sure he will get the extra time if you want to see me."

"We will. Don't get in to much trouble and it will go faster than you expect"

"I know, I love you guys."

"We love you too Hunter" Patricia said.

"Bye" Hunter stood up and walked away with the officer.

Stephanie continued to watch as Hunter was taken away. He was right, we will get through it but if might be hard for the first few months. They will make it through, all because they know Hunter was going to come out better than before.


	17. The Change in Process

It was Monday morning and Stephanie was at school. She was upset because that was the day Hunter was meant to be back at school, but because of her brother he was in jail. Yesterday was a good day as she was able to see Hunter again; she went with his parents and sister. She absolutely loved his family; they were really welcoming to her and love the fact that she was dating Hunter.

It was coming up to lunch and Stephanie could smell the food cooking, but that wasn't a good thing, just like the last two days Stephanie felt sick. She got up and walked out of her class without saying anything to her teacher and went straight to her dad's office.

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it sweetie?"

"The detective that arrested Hunter can I have his number please I need to talk to him" Stephanie said

"Of course, anything else?" Vince nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah can I get some people out of class please just for the rest of this period and lunch?" Stephanie asked hoping he says yes.

"Only if it is for this period and lunch and you are back on time" Vince said handing two pieces of paper to his daughter.

"Thanks daddy"

Stephanie took the note out of her dads hand and walks out. She went straight to her friends classes. When they all came out they went to Stephanie's car so that they were able to talk in private.

"Okay Stephanie what's wrong?"

Stephanie gulped and looked at her friends, "I have a problem"

"What is it?"

"Let's talk about this at Tori's house"

Stephanie started up her car and drove to Tori's house. Once they got there they all got out and went into the house. Stephanie ran pass them all into the bathroom and threw up again. Once she finished she flushed the toilet and walked out to see four worried faces.

"What's going on Stephanie?"

"Don't want to say"

"That's the second time you've thrown up today" Stacy said, and then her eyes widen, "are you pregnant?"

"Just a little bit" Stephanie said, looking at her friends.

"How can you be a little bit pregnant? You are either pregnant or not. Which is it?"

"There's a very high chance that I might be pregnant"

"Stephanie, when did you find out?"

"I haven't that's why you guys are here find out stuff for me"

"Okay just one question, your last period?"

"I'm late by about a week."

"Okay this is serious, you might be pregnant. I think we should look this up" they all it their phones out and started to look it up, "We can find something out. You are pregnant"

"Not until I take the test" They all take out their phone and started to look up things about pregnancy.

"What have you found out?"

"Morning sickness happens two weeks after conceiving which is when you are actually four weeks"

"How does that work?"

"I don't know I'm not a doctor"

"Okay, so I've also been feeling tired does that mean anything?"

"Yes, it's another symptom. It's just your body reacting to a baby being in it. So it's kinda sorting the energy"

"Okay, then I need to find out. After school come with me and we need to buy a test"

"Yeah, are you going to tell Hunter?"

"After I take the test. I'm going to call the detective that arrested Hunter and ask to see him again"

"And you think that is going to work?"

"Hopefully, I need to tell him"

"Call him now while you are here so no one can ears drop on the conversation"  
Stephanie nodded and got the piece of paper with his number on. She typed in his number on her phone and called him, she put the phone on speaker so they could all hear.

"Hello, Detective James Miller"

"Hey James, it's me Stephanie"

"Hunter's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, well I was wondering if I could talk to Hunter today" I asked hoping that he was able to make it happen.

"I don't know, you went to visit him yesterday" James sighed

"I know, I know. But it's really important. I have to talk to him today"

"I will see what I can do but it will be very unluckily"

"Thank you James. At least try because it is very very important"

"You're welcome Stephanie. I'll call you when I get the news"

"Thank you, bye" Stephanie hung up the phone and looked at her friends, "I'm doing the right thing, right?"

"Absolutely, you should tell Hunter straight away, don't wait too long"

Stephanie nodded and walked out of Tori's house to her car with her friends following. Stephanie drove to a close diner and had lunch there then went back to school before the bell went off.

When the day ended Stephanie, Stacy, Lilian and Tori and Michelle rushed out of the school and went straight to the pharmacy. They bought every brand of each pregnancy test which received a dirty look from the cashier but they didn't care they just needed to find out if Stephanie was pregnant.

They went to Tori's house since her parents weren't home until the next day. Stephanie immediately started to take out all of the tests from the boxes and used them.

They all came up with the same results.

_Two pink lines  
Plus sign  
Smiley face_

Stephanie sat down on Tori's bed trying to look for a negative test but never found one.

"They can't _all_ be positive. They have to be false positives" Michelle said looking at them all.

"This one's negative" Stacy said holding one of the test. Stephanie stood up and looked at the test and sighed.

"Blondie, that's positive. It's a smiley face and twenty pregnancy tests can't be false positives" Stephanie said taking the test out of her hands. Stephanie only called Stacy 'Blondie' whenever she had a blonde moment and that was definitely one of those times.

"Oh, I thought that it was negative because of the smiley face. I thought it meant 'be happy you're not pregnant'"

Stephanie was about to reply when her phone started to ring. Stephanie walked over to it and looked at the caller id and saw it was Detective Miller.

"Hello James?"

"Hey Stephanie, good news I was able to get you in and see Hunter but it is only for ten minutes instead of one hour and it has to be today"

"Thank you James that means the world" Stephanie said happily

"You're welcome Stephanie, if you need anything though just ask and I will make it happen"

"Okay, thanks again bye"

"Bye Stephanie" They both hung up the phone.

Stephanie looked at her friends with a smile on her face, "he said that I could go and see Hunter but it has to be today"

"Let's go then" Michelle said in a hurry. She picked up Stephanie's car keys and past them to her and walked down to the car.

A twenty minute car drive later Stephanie was pulling into the parking lot of the juvenile detention centre. They got out of the car and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi, uh, Detective Miller called me I say that I was allowed to see Hunter."

"Right he called and mentioned it. Go into the visitor area and Hunter will join you"  
Stephanie nodded and started to walk to the visitor's area to wait for Hunter, she was sitting next to Lilian waiting for Hunter to come out.

"Steph don't worry you are going to do fine." Lilian said seeing that Stephanie was slightly worried.

"How do you know?"

"Because he cares about you"

Stephanie nodded and tried to calm herself down again. Then Hunter walked into the room with a pair of handcuffs on and an orange jumpsuit. Hunter sat down in front of the girls and looked at them.

"Hey girls, what did I do so good that I get a visit from five pretty ladies? I've already had my one visit"

"We know, but it's important." Stephanie said feeling her heartbeat speed up

"Okay what is it?" Hunter said looking at each of them individually then stopped his gaze at Stephanie.

"I found out some news today before I came here and I thought that it was really important for you to find out as it affects you also" Stephanie took a deep breath and looked Hunter in his eyes. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, "I'm pregnant Hunter"


	18. Families Find Out

Hunter just sat there trying to process it all. It was only two words but they seemed to have a massive effect on him. He continued to blink trying to clear the fog that was blocking his view from seeing the true perspective of the situation. His girlfriend was pregnant with his child but the question that was running the back of his mind was if he was ready to be a father.

"Are you joking you're not really pregnant are you?"

"No it's not a joke. But I can see that you don't care so I will leave" Stephanie got up and walked leaving Hunter there shocked.

"I said something wrong didn't I?" Hunter said looking at the back of Stephanie as she walked away.

"I don't think so. Her emotions can change a lot, so I think it's the pregnancy" Michelle said looking at Stephanie as she walked away.

"Can you bring her back I need to talk to her?" Hunter asked Stacy.

Stacy nodded and went after Stephanie. She saw Stephanie getting into her car so Stacy ran to catch up with her before she left.

"Stephanie stop. Where are you going?" Stacy said closing Stephanie's car door.

"He doesn't care Stacy. I'm going home" Stephanie opened the door again but Stacy closed it.

"Steph let him adjust to it. You just told him he was going to be a father, you can't just drop a bomb on him like that and expect him to react normally"

"But you said that I should tell him"

"We did but what we forgot to tell you was that he wouldn't take it too well when he first heard it" Stacy explained. Stephanie sighed.

"What sure I do?" Stephanie asked

"Talk to him, he's still in there, with the girls, hopefully. Let him explain what he thinks" Stephanie sighed and nodded her head, "great let's go"

They walked together back into the visitor's area. They sat down in front of Hunter waiting for him to explain.

"Stephanie I do care that you are pregnant it's just your family is going to kill me, mostly your dad and brother. I mean you just turned sixteen a few weeks ago and I'm in a prison cell" Hunter said when Stephanie sat down.

Stephanie nodded her head looking down at her heads under the table understanding where he was coming from.

"Steph please look at me." Hunter begged, but Stephanie shook her head.

"I can't, I hate that you are in jail. You've been taken away from more, I can't stand it"

"I do too but there isn't much I can do. I can only hope that I can get out in a few months"

"What am I going to do, Hunter? I'm pregnant and the father is in jail. It's a joke"

"Hunter has a point, Steph; he should be out in a few months. You know unless you've gotten into more fights?"

"Nope, no fights for me. So what are you talking about Lilian?" Hunter asked looking at Lilian curiously

"You say you only have one visit a month but I think you can get more if you mention that your girlfriend is pregnant"

"Okay, I can't do that because they don't listen to us, they don't give a crap about us. So only you can do that"

"So that means you can have more visits and can get let off early for good behaviour" Tori said getting understanding of the conversation.

"Exactly, you them two will be perfectly fine trust me. Before you know it Hunter will be out and they will have a baby"

"That's all I need to know. Thank you if . . ." Hunter was interrupted by the guard.

"Helmsley times up. You are only allowed ten minutes today" Hunter sighed and stood up. He waited for the guard to come to him.

"I'll see you later then guys. Just call James, Stephanie and just explain everything to him and he can sort it out."

"Helmsley, let's go" the guard pushed Hunter back towards the back so he was able to get Hunter to his room.

Stephanie just watched as her boyfriend was taken away from her again. She got up and turned to her friends, "he was happy right?"

"Yep, but he is sad because he is going to miss out on about four months of your pregnancy if he's out for good behaviour"

"I don't want to go through it without him though."

"You won't just as long as you see him regularly so it's like he is going through the changes with you"

"Okay let's go"

* * *

The next day Stephanie was in her dad's office because he said that he wanted to talk to her. But he still wasn't there. Moments later the door opened and Shane walked through. Stephanie sighed and was about to leave the office because she didn't want to deal with her brother but she never got far because her dad walked through the door and locked it.

"Steph have a seat"

"I'm leaving"

"Have a seat Stephanie. We are going to talk about this. Now tell me what is going on between you two" Vince said sitting down behind his desk.

"He sent my boyfriend to jail" Stephanie said pointing to Shane

"He vandalised private property" Shane said looking at Stephanie.

"Dad said he wasn't going to press charges" Stephanie reasoned.

"Just so he would join the football team but you know what? That never worked because he got suspended"

"He was attacked by Randy and Hunter doesn't know how to control his anger"

"And you think that is good for you. Especially in your condition"

"What do you mean my condition?"

"You're pregnant. You've been holding your stomach for the whole time we've been talking, you've been throwing up and you are way more tired than usual, you go to bed at ten instead of twelve. You visited Hunter yesterday because of an _emergency_. It's not hard to put the pieces together"

"Stephanie is that true?" Vince asked looking at his daughter.

Stephanie nodded and looked down at the hands exactly like she did when she told Hunter. She expected to hear shouting or something like that but instead she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her father standing there.

"Stephanie, why didn't you just say?"

"I found out yesterday but I didn't know how to tell you because I thought you were going to be disappointed."

"Steph, I'm not mad, I'm joyed that I'm getting a grandchild but you shouldn't have kept it from me"

"I know, I'm sorry. What is wrong with you dad? You find out I'm dating someone that just got arrested and now you find out that I'm sixteen and pregnant"

"There are always some parents out there that would have a fit. Truth be told I'm probably one of those parents but it will never change anything. You are pregnant, great now we have to move forward and focus on the real issue here. You are having a baby and we have to make sure that you are ready"

"Dad can I talk to Stephanie alone please?"

"Sure no one's outside" Vince said going to sit behind his desk but stop when Shane started talking again.

"I mean in _here_ dad"

"Oh okay. I'll just be waiting outside then." Vince walked out of the office leaving the two siblings to talk.

"Why did you call the police Shane?"

"Anger, I did it because I was annoyed. He seems to get away with everything and get whatever he wanted"

"So you thought it was good to get my boyfriend arrested?"

"No, I'm sorry Steph. When I found out that you was dating him, couldn't stand it. But I realise my mistake now."

"Shane he was upset when he found out I was pregnant because he was in a jail cell instead of with me"

"I know I fucked up I'm sorry."

"You're saying sorry to the wrong person. I'm not the one you went to jail, I'm going to be there for the stages of my pregnancy, Hunter's not"

"You want me to apologise to him?"

"Yes. He's upset Shane"

"Fine! I'll go see him later this week. Do you forgive me?"

"Not just yet but I'll get there" Stephanie stood up and walked out of the office leaving Shane sitting on his own. Vince entered the room right after Stephanie left, and went and sat next to Shane.

"What happened son?"

"She wants me to apologise to Hunter."

"I think you should. You sent him to jail Shane when I promised him that he wouldn't go"

"I'm going to class" Sane stood up and walked out of the office.

Once Stephanie was out of the office she looked at the time and saw that she still had a few minutes before she had to go to class so she went to her car and called James and tell him everything.

"Hey James it's me Stephanie again"

"Hey Stephanie, do you want to see Hunter again?"

"No I need to talk to you about him"

"I'm all ears"

Stephanie started to explain everything and the research that Lilian did and what could happen with her being pregnant and everything. When she finished she just sat there waiting for him to reply.

"Well Stephanie, I don't know how much I can't do for the unlimited visits but I can tell you that if Hunter continues to act the way he has for the next few months he should be out by late December early January. I will look into the whole thing about the unlimited visits because you are pregnant though. If you dint get it then I'll see if I can move him into a different section so that can happen"

"Thank you so much, James."

"You're welcome. I'll call you soon to tell you everything that is happening"

"Okay bye"

* * *

Hunter was in his cell bouncing a ball off of the wall thinking about Stephanie. He was disappointed because he wanted to be with her instead of in a jail cell waiting for his time to come to an end. He was following Lilian's advice and ignored anything that could get him in trouble and extend his time. His thoughts were interrupted when a police officer walked in.

"Helmsley, you have a visitor"

Hunter nodded and got off of his bed and followed the police officer I the visitors area. He was confused, he has had three day of visits and they haven't said anything about it.

"James what are you doing here?"

"I talked to Stephanie this morning and told me about the situation you are going through. So I talked to the judge and we came to an agreement. You are going to be released when Stephanie has her first doctor's appointment and you don't have to come back, but you will do community service. You are going to work in your garage and fix Vince's car. So take the duct tape off, repaying it and a car check-up. Altogether that should take about two to three months plus under strict rules from the judge you are to wear an ankle bracelet"

"So when Stephanie has her first appointment I don't have to be in here anymore"

"Nope, so enjoy the rest of your time in here because you have about one month"

"Thanks James that's all I want"

"Anytime, I got to go though. So I hope to see you soon"

"Bye, can you call my parents and get them to come here please?" James nodded and got up and walked out while Hunter went back to his cell.

* * *

After school Stephanie went straight home thinking about Hunter. She knew that he was upset about everything and how he was going to miss out on the moments of her pregnancy, but if James could get her to see Hunter whenever then he won't miss out of anything. When she got home she went straight to her home and started on her homework. About an hour later everyone was home and her father was calling her downstairs. Before she reached the lounge her brother stopped her.

"Steph, he wants you to tell mom"

"Can't you do it, I want it sleep"

"No, she's the only one that doesn't know"

"Okay let's get it over with" Stephanie walked into the lounge and sag down on the couch with her brother.

"So what's new?" Linda asked looking around the room.

"Stephanie why don't you start" Vince said looking at his daughter.

"I really don't want to," Stephanie turned her head and looked at Shane and whispered, "can you say it?"

"No it's better if you just tell her yourself"

Stephanie nodded and looked at her mom, "well yesterday I found out something"

"What was it?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" Linda screamed, "how long have you and Andrew been *active*"

"Andrew isn't the father we aren't together anymore"

"So you are carrying a random person's child? Vince I want you to find this boy that did this to her and kill him"

"Mom, I'm carrying my boyfriend's baby"

"A boyfriend? You think that is going to make it any better? You are sixteen; you're not ready for a baby"

"Linda, sweetie calm down, I am going to be here with her so is Shane. However, the father is kind of in a mix up and can't be with Stephanie for a while"

"You knew!" Linda shouted

"Just a little bit. Shane told me" Vince said pointing at Shane. Shane looked scared as his mother glared at him

"Shane knew also. So I'm the last person to find out"

"Possibly, but you can't take your anger out on her she is just upset as the father since he can't see her"

"Good and he never will. Who is it?"

"He is currently in that mix up that I mentioned before and is in jail, at the moment"

Linda couldn't believe it just got off the couch and went to the kitchen; she didn't even want to know who it was. Shane watched as his mother walk off. He turned to Stephanie and saw her crying. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a hug. He knew exactly what to do; he had to go and apologise to Hunter so there was one more person Stephanie could go to if there was a problem.

"I'm going to see Hunter today Steph. I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you want"

"Thanks, but Hunter can only have so many visits a month" Stephanie said wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry about that I will just go and see what will happen. I want to make things better"

"Thanks Shane"

"Anything for you. I'm going to go now so it does get too late" Shane got off the couch and went to his car.

* * *

Hunter was waiting in the visitor's area for his parents and sister because he needed to explain everything since the last time they saw each other. Also he had to tell them that his sixteen year old girlfriend is pregnant.

"Hey mom" Hunter once they sat down.

"Hunter what's going on? How are you able to get more visits?" Patricia asked confused sitting next to Lynn.

"Do you remember Stephanie?" Hunter asked playing with his cuffs.

"Yeah, she's a very sweet girl. What about her?" Patricia smiled

"She pregnant with my child" Hunter said quickly.

"Oh my god Hunter, what the hell did you do?" Lynn asked joining in on the conversation

"Lynn, it was an accident but I want the baby." Hunter said stopped playing with his handcuffs and looked at Lynn seriously

"I wasn't going to tell you to get rid of the baby, but you are in school. You still have your senior year to get through."

"I know, I missed sophomore year anyways because Shawn and my friends failed so I stayed, I'm meant to be a senior now"

"We know Hunter but what about Stephanie?" Lynn asked

"I'm not leaving her anytime soon. That's way I'm being released next month"

"What do you mean next month?" Paul asked looking at Hunter confused.

"James came by this morning and told me that the day Stephanie has her first doctor's appointment I am released and get to go home"

"What's the catch?" Lynn asked knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I have to fix Vince's car by taking off the duct tape, repaint it and do and normal car check-up. Also I'm going to wear an ankle bracelet for seven months"

"That's great; I can't wait until you are out"

"Me too and never have to step back in here again" Hunter smiled. They continued talking about everything and anything. He just couldn't be more thrilled that he was able to leave soon.


	19. Released

After leaving his house Shane arrived at the detention centre and walked to the front desk. To see if he was allowed to see Hunter.

"Hi, I'm here to see Hunter Helmsley"

"His family is visiting at the moment; I'll call the guard to tell them that you are here and see if you are allowed in" The receptionist picked up the phone and called the guard that is with Hunter for the day.

"Thank you" Shane stood there and waited. Minutes later the receptionist got off the phone and looked at Shane

"Well it looks like his family are leaving now so you can go in"

Shane nodded and walked into the visitor's area. He saw Hunter sitting down on the chair looking around. Shane took and a deep breath and walked over to Hunter, remembering why he was doing it; all for Stephanie.

"Hi Hunter" Shane said sitting down in front of Hunter.

"What are you doing here Shane?" Hunter asked angrily.

"I came to apologise"

"For sending me to jail?" Hunter said with hate filling his voice.

"Yeah, also I'm sorry that I over reacted when I found out about you and Steph. And I feel terrible about sending you here especially since I found out Stephanie was pregnant"

"Shane my girlfriends pregnant and I can't help her because I'm in here. I'm going to miss seven months of appointments, the stages of her pregnancy" Hunter knew that he was getting out in a month but he wanted to make Shane feel bad for what he did.

"Hunter I came to say sorry and I am" Shane said starting to feel bad about what he did.

"Well unless you can get me out of here and with Stephanie before her appointments so I can be with through the pregnancy then I don't want to hear it" Hunter stood up and signalled to the guard that he was ready.

Shane sighed and watched as Hunter walked off. As much as he tried he couldn't get through to Hunter. Shane got up and walked up to his car and go home to try and explain everything to Stephanie.

Shane got home and walked into the kitchen to get a drink and saw his father standing there having OJ. Vince looked up hearing someone walk through the door and he saw his son standing there.

"So how did it go, son?"

"He said that he would only forgive me when he is out of jail and with Steph through the pregnancy" Shane said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"He's angry Shane, imagine if Melissa was pregnant and you were in jail and not with her"

"I would be angry too, I would hate the person that put me there and miss the times with Melissa."

"And that's how Hunter feels. He isn't going to admit it to himself or Stephanie yet, but I can see he loves her. The way he looks at her shows that he doesn't need anything else but her. I think you need to see that he cares for her Shane and is never going to hurt her. Go upstairs and tell her everything that happened"

Shane nodded and walked to Stephanie's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Shane saw his sister lying on her bed on her phone.

"Steph, are you alright?"

"I should be. How did it go with Hunter?" Stephanie asked putting her phone down.

"He doesn't like me very much. I told him that I was sorry but he didn't want to be in jail while you were pregnant"

"That makes sense; I don't want him in jail either while I'm pregnant"

"But you do forgive me right?"

"I don't know yet, like I said before it's going to take a while"

"How long?"

"Seven months, the same amount of time Hunter's in jail for"

"I get it; you just want him with you. Just remember I'm always here for you"

"I know and thank you Shane" Stephanie hugged Shane.

"Anytime" Shane kissed Stephanie's cheek and walked out of her room.

* * *

After school finished Stephanie was in her father's office discussing her pregnancy with him and what they were going to do for the first appointment.

"Now you are going to have to have your first appointment." Vince said sitting down behind his desk.

"I know but the problem is, is that I have no idea how far along I am" Stephanie said

"I'm about to ask a question that a father hates but when did you, you know?"

"Two weeks ago" Stephanie said knowing what he was talking about.

"There we go, you do know how far along you are"

"No because Lilian said that my morning sickness happens at four weeks" Stephanie told her father.

"Okay just one question. Does it actually matter how far along you are?" Vince asked not seeing the reason why the weeks actually mattered

"Yes it does. You have to be eight weeks before you have your first appointment"

"Okay so it does matter. Let's just say you are four weeks along, that means you have an appointment next month and we don't have to figure out how far along you are."

"That works for me. Can you make the appointment?"

"Definitely what is a grandfather for?" Vince said picking up the phone

"Thanks"

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment... for a pregnancy, one of the midwives... Stephanie McMahon... No I'm not Stephanie McMahon, do I sound like a women? It's for my daughter... Thank you" Vince hung up the phone and looked at Stephanie.

"So when's my appointment?" Stephanie asked once Vince put the phone down

"November 6th"

"Great now I'm going to visit my boyfriend in jail and tell him" Stephanie said standing up.

"Okay tell him I say hi and I will try and get a visit in to see him" Stephanie nodded and walked out of the office.

After a short ride to the juvenile centre Stephanie got out of her car and walked in. She knew Hunter would be in the visitor's area since she would always visit at the same time.

"Hey Hunter" Stephanie said sitting down in front of him.

"Hey, what's new?" Hunter smiled seeing Stephanie sit down in front of him

"I just made my first appointment for a check-up. It's next month on the sixth"

"That's great . . ." Hunter stopped talking when he saw Stephanie crying, "don't start crying"

"It just happens, it's the damn hormones"

"I'll be here for you. All the time at any time, expect for at night since we can't have visitors then but my family is always going to welcome you"

"Thanks Hunter"

"Now usually I would kiss you but since I'm in jail they would think that you have something in your mouth and passed it into mine"

"Really? Passing something to you through my mouth"

"They are strict. Are you okay then?"

"I'm great, but I just wish you were going to be there with me at the first appointment."

"Me too, but I'll be here for you"

"Thanks"

They continued to talk about things for the next half hour since Stephanie had to go home.

* * *

One month later Hunter was in his room waiting for the police officer to come and get him, since he was being released that day. Moments later the police office walked into his room.

"Helmsley, ready to leave?"

"Thank god" Hunter ran past the guard and went to the front desk, "I'm leaving can I have my things?"

"Of course. Here's a phone, motorcycle keys and a wallet. Air Jordan's, jeans and a top"

"Where's my motorcycle?" Hunter asked putting the things in his pocket

"The impound. It isn't open now since it's late but tomorrow morning it will be open at seven. There's a cab outside to take you home"

"Thank you, I'll get going now" Hunter grabbed his things and walked to get changed back into his clothes. Minutes later he walked out of the juvenile detention centre and went to the cab that was outside.

Minutes later he arrived outside of his house. He got his keys out and unlocked the door and walked inside. He was happy that he was home; he went into the kitchen to get a drink when he saw his sister sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hi Lynn" Hunter said walking further into the kitchen so that she could see him.

"Hunter?" Lynn looked at her brother confused.

"Yep, it's me. I was just released" Hunter said. He was then engulfed into a hug by his sister.

"Why didn't you tell us? I could've picked you up" Lynn said once they broke apart

"It was a surprise. You already knew I was being released this month but I wanted the day to be a surprise"

"I'm so happy that you are back." Lynn said hugging her brother one more time

"Me too, you should get some sleep. You look really tired" Hunter said when he was able to look into her eyes.

"I am, I keep thinking about you in jail"

"Now you don't have to worry. I'm here and I'm never going back"

"That's great, I'll see you in the morning then" Hunter nodded his head and followed Lynn upstairs. He went into his room and got ready for bed.


	20. First Appointment

The next day Hunter was downstairs eating his breakfast getting ready to go to Stephanie's first appointment. When Lynn walked downstairs.

"Hunter what are you doing up?" Lynn asked walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Steph has her first appointment today, so I want to go and see her"

"Do you want a ride?"

"Please, my motorcycle is at the impound" Hunter nodded

"When do you want to leave?" Lynn asked

"Soon, I want to see if Steph is at home first"

Lynn nodded and walked out of the kitchen to go to her room to get changed. When she got back downstairs Hunter was ready and waiting for Lynn. They both walked out of the house and left for Stephanie's house. About twenty minutes later Lynn pulled her car in front of the McMahon house. Lynn turned to look at Hunter when she stopped expecting him to be out of the car already.

"Aren't you going?" Lynn asked since he hadn't gotten out of the car

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Hunter asked starting be worried

"Hunter you are being worried for nothing. She cares for you so get out of this car and get her so we can go"

"You're being harsh, but I'm being reasonable"

"No you're not, Hunter stop being paranoid" Hunter nodded and stepped out of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked on it waiting for someone to open it.

"Hunter?" Vince asked once he opened the door and saw who was there.

"Hey Vince, is Steph in?"

"What are you doing here? You're meant to be in juvy"

"I was released last night. Since I'm under eighteen and my girlfriend's pregnant they told me that I am allowed to leave. Only with a few things that I have I follow"

"What's that?"

"I'm going to fix your car, and I have a ankle bracelet on" Hunter lifted the pant leg and showed Vince the ankle bracelet.

"Dad, Shane and I are leaving" Stephanie said walking down the stairs but stopped seeing Hunter stood there. She screamed and ran up to him, "Hunter!"

"Hey baby, how are you?" Hunter said wrapping his arms around Stephanie.

"I can't believe you are here. How are you here?"

"James talked to the judge and got to an agreement. We can talk about that later, right now you an appointment"

"Right, are you going?"

"If that's okay with you two" Hunter said looking at Shane.

"Of course, we can go now" Shane said walking behind the young couple, "we'll see you later dad"

"Lynn is coming too she driving" Hunter said as they were walking to Lynn's car.

"Hey Lynn" Stephanie said getting in the back of the car with Hunter.

"Hi Steph, how are you?"

"Good, I just want to see how the baby's doing"

"Well buckle up, and we can go guys" Lynn said starting the car up and drove off.

Minutes later Lynn parked her car outside of the doctors building and everyone got out of the car and went in. The stopped at the reception desk.

"Stephanie McMahon" Stephanie said once they reached the desk

"Thank you just go to the waiting room across the hall"

"Thanks" Stephanie said turning around and walked towards the waiting room. They all sat down an waited until Stephanie's name was called.

"Lynn what's the first session like?" Stephanie asked since no one was talking.

"It's something that you don't want to experience. But really is that what you want to be talking about?" Lynn asked pointing at Hunter.

"No," Stephanie said shaking her head, she turned to look at her boyfriend, "Hunter how come you didn't say you was being released?"

"It was a surprise but I still have community service that I have to do"

"Like what?" Shane asked

"I have to fix your dad's car. And I have a ankle bracelet on"

"I'm sorry about all of that Hunter, I was angry and . . ." Shane said but was cut off by Hunter.

"Stop apologising. I told you I will forgive you when I was out and now I'm out, I forgive you"

"Thank you, but I'm still sorry"

"It's okay Shane" Hunter said smiling. Then his attention was turned to one of the nurses walked out.

"Stephanie McMahon?" They all stood up and walked into the doctors room.

"Hi Stephanie, just sit on this bed and the doctor will be right with you" Stephanie nodded and sat down on the bed. Seconds later the doctor walked through the door.

"Hi Stephanie, I'm Dr. Williams. What can I do for you?"

"She's here for a pregnancy check up" Lynn said answering for Stephanie.

"Alright, let me just ask a few questions before we begin" Stephanie nodded for the doctor to continue, "it's just for the safety of the baby. Do you do any drugs, drink alcohol, smoke?"

"No" she only has gotten drunk once and that was at Hunter's party. That sure wasn't going to happen anytime soon since she was pregnant.

"Any prescription medications or anything?"

"No"

"What about any diseases, conditions or disorders that you know of?"

"None that I know of" Stephanie looked over at Shane and saw him shake his head.

"What about the father?" The doctor looked at Shane and Hunter to see which would say if the father.

"None that I know of" Hunter looked at Lynn and saw her shake her head as well.

Dr. Williams smiled and wrote everything down on the clipboard, "okay, I think we should take a look inside of your stomach. Put this on and we can start" Dr. Williams handed Stephanie a paper gown, "I'll be back when you are ready" Stephanie nodded and waited for him to leave the room.

Stephanie turned to face Lynn with a scared expression on her face, "why do I need to put this on?"

"I don't want to tell you, I was scared but you don't feel it"

Stephanie sighed and put the gown on. Minutes later Dr. Williams walked back in.

"Are you ready?" Stephanie nodded and sat on the bed, "great, put your legs up and we can start" Stephanie placed her legs on the stands.

"Just a warning it's going to be cold" Dr. Williams put the gel on a weird stick. He moved closer to Stephanie and put it in her. He brought the screen closer so that he was able to get a look and see the baby.

"Okay, right there is the uterus and the cervix. And you see that" Dr. Williams said pointing to the screen where a dark spot is, "that's the embryo. And that little flicker is a heart beat, you are pregnant. I'd say eight or nine weeks along. Congratulations" Everyone got closer to the screen to take a closer look at it, "I'll just get it in a picture while you look at it."

When Dr. Williams walked out of the room Lynn turned to her brother, "are you happy?"

"Overjoyed, I mean that's my kid" Hunter took hold of Stephanie's hand and kissed it, "are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe it. Can I get out of this thingy now?"

"Yes, we'll be outside then we can go and get the pictures" Shane said kissing Stephanie's cheek.

Once Stephanie was changed she met up with everyone else and they walked into Dr. Williams office. They sat down in front of his desk waiting for him to start.

"While you are pregnant you have to take tablets and make sure that you eat the right things for you and your baby. The tablets just help give vitamins to the baby. Here are your ultrasound pictures" Dr. Williams handed the picture over to Stephanie. "I was able to figure your due date which is June 19th" Dr. Williams said. He continued to talk about what was to be expected during the pregnancy and what will happen at each of the appointments. He gave Stephanie her vitamins and prenatal tablets. Once they got everything they needed they left and went back to Lynn's car.

"Where are you going now?" Stephanie asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"We are going to get Hunter's motorcycle then drop you two back home" Lynn said starting up the car. It was a fifteen minute drive to the impound, so once they got there Hunter got out of the car and went to the window of the place to get his motorcycle.

"Hi, I'm here collect my bike" Hunter said

"What's the description?" The women asked

"The Suzuki black and red motorcycle"

"Okay, can I have your id and credit card" Hunter nodded and gave her his licence and credit card. She typed a few things into the computer and gave Hunter his licence and card back, "your motorcycle is at B13"

"Thank you" Hunter ran off and received his motorcycle. He got on it and rode it back to Lynn's car.

"Hunter can I join you? I can't be a car with to women talking about pregnancy" Shane said opening the car door.

"Get on" Shane got out of the car and got on the back of Hunter's motorcycle.

"Guys put your helmets on" Lynn said as Stephanie got in the front seat.

Hunter and Shane sighed, "Yes mom"

"Race ya home Hunter" Lynn said driving off. Hunter soon followed overtaking Lynn once they got to some traffic. Minutes later Hunter got back to Stephanie and Shane's house. They both got off the motorcycle and sat down on the front lawn.

"What took you so long?" Hunter said getting off the grass with Shane.

"You're on a motorcycle that cut through all the traffic. It wasn't a fair race" Lynn whined

"Whatever big baby," Hunter said laughing, "I'm just going to get Vince's keys to his car"

Hunter walked up to the house and waited for someone to unlock the door.

"He should be in the living room" Shane said showing Hunter where he is.

"Hey Vince" Hunter said walking into the living room

"Hi Hunter, what can I do for you?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to start on your car so I need the keys"

"Okay, here. I'll come down tomorrow to see how you are doing."

"Okay, I'll see you later" Hunter walked out of the living room and was about to leave but Stephanie stopped him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow" Hunter bent down and kissed Stephanie quickly.

"Bye"

Hunter walked out of the house and got on his bike and followed his sister home.

* * *

The next day Hunter was at his dad's garage fixing Vince's car when a car pulled up. Hunter wasn't focused on the car until it stopped next to Vince's car. Hunter looked through the window and saw Melina. Hunter quickly went under Vince's car so that she couldn't see him.

"Hi, can someone look at my car it keeps making a noise when I drive it" Melina said

"Sure, their is someone working on the car next to yours so just ask him" one of the mechanics said

Melina nodded and walked over to the car, "excuse me can you look at my car?"

Hunter sighed knowing she was talking to him. He got out from the car and looked at Melina, "sure what's wrong with it?"

"Hunter? What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to fix your car. So what's wrong with it?"

"Umm, there is this noise that happens whenever I drive it"

Hunter nodded and went to the car and started to take a look at it.

"It's your tires they are flat and when you drive over something that the wheels can't take it so it will start to make a noise."

"Okay, so can you change them?" Melina asked

"I can't, I'm in the middle of doing this car" Hunter said pointing at the car next to them, "but if you go to one of the other guys I'm sure they can do it for you"

Hunter went back to Vince's car as Melina walked to another mechanic. While he was working on the car another car pulled up this time Vince got out.

"Hey Vince, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked when he saw Vince

"Nothing I just wanted to take look at how the car is going"

"It's going good, I just got the duct tape off the hood, if you want to take a look at it"

"No it's okay, I want it to be a surprise"

"Great, anything I can do?"

"Just wanted to check and I was wondering what you were going to do when Steph has the baby"

"I was going to continue working here. Then when I turn eighteen get somewhere to live"

"You know, this is actually the first time I'm proud of you. I just wished it wasn't because my daughter's pregnant but I'm just glad that you know what you are doing"

"I want to make sure I'm here for her and the baby" Hunter and Vince continued to talk about Stephanie and her pregnancy but what they didn't know was that someone was listening to their conversation. That person was Melina, she heard everything about Stephanie being pregnant. She got into her car and drove off. She got out her phone and called her friends.

"You will never guess what? The princess is pregnant."


	21. Back Again

It was Monday morning and Hunter was on his way to Stephanie's house to pick her up. He parked his motorcycle outside of her house and got off. He went to the front door and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open it. Seconds later someone came to the door and it wasn't someone that Hunter wanted it was Stephanie's mom, Linda.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Linda asked looking at Hunter confused

"Hi, I'm picking Steph up"

"To go where?"

"I'm dropping her to school, I thought that she might've told you"

"Hunter I'm ready let's go" Stephanie said taking hold of Hunter's hand.

"Wait a second Steph, who is this?"

"Mom it's my boyfriend, Hunter. I'll see you later"

"As in the person that got you pregnant?"

"Maybe, we really need to leave now mom"

"What grade are you in?"

"The same as Steph"

"How you look like you should've finished school. You have a beard and everything"

"I've been kept behind once, I'm only seventeen and it was Stephanie's idea for me to grow a beard"

"Mom, he's dropping me home, if you want you can talk to him then right now I want to go to school" Stephanie pulled Hunter towards her car and gave him the keys so that he could drive.

Once Hunter had drove to school he and Stephanie went their separate ways. Hunter went to Vince's office so that he could have his meeting. He knocked on the door and walked in. He sat down in front of Vince's desk and waited until Vince was ready to talk.

"Welcome back Hunter, it's been a long couple of months. That means that I have made a few changes that include you"

"Like what?"

"Randy is back at the school so you are no longer allowed in the same classes as him. Also, you need serious anger management, like you have a really short fuse, so I talked to Mr. Flair and you have your sessions when you have a lesson with Randy."

"Okay, but if Randy is in the same class as Steph then I'm going to be in that class as well"

"That could work just no fights. Now to finish off Coach Austin gave this to me for you" Vince picked up a jacket and gave it to Hunter, "it's your letterman jacket, congratulations Captain"

"Thanks Vince" Hunter said looking at the jacket. It was black with red leather arms and his name on the left arm with captain under it.

"You're welcome, now you should get ready to go homeroom" Hunter nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Stephanie left Hunter she went to her locker, where her friends were standing. She opened her locker as her friends were talking.

"Steph are you alright?" Tori asked

"Yeah, Hunter met my mom this morning and it wasn't good. She thought Hunter was to old to be in school"

"At least he doesn't have to meet her again for a while" Michelle said

"Not true, he is dropping me home and my mom is going to be waiting"

"Unlucky for Hunter then" Stephanie closed her locker and was about to walk to her homeroom when Test walked up to her.

"Steph, baby. How come you never told me you were pregnant with my kid?" Test asked

"Okay let's get this straight, I'm not going out with you anymore so don't you ever call me baby again. Secondly the baby isn't yours so you don't need to know and thirdly, who the hell told you that I was pregnant?"

"Someone called me last night saying that you were pregnant and that I'm going to be a dad"

Stephanie didn't even bother to say anything else to Test so she just walked off with her friends following her. They all went to her homeroom and sat down in her seat.

"Steph how do people know about you?"

"I have no idea, no one knows besides, you guys, Hunter, his family, my family, and the Kliq"

"I know for a fact that no one would tell since it isn't any of our places"

* * *

After Hunter left Vince's office he was walking through the hallway when a boy ran up to him.

"Hunter, it's great you are back I heard what happened"

"I don't know who you are so stop talking to me" Hunter went to walk pass the kid but he grabbed Hunter's arm.

"Wait, I just want to know what you are doing to do" The boy said letting go of Hunter's arm.

"For what?"

"I thought you heard. Stephanie's pregnant and everyone is expecting you to do something because she's a McMahon"

Hunter turned around and ran to Stephanie's homeroom not caring if he was going to be late for his homeroom. When he got into the classroom he went right in and looked for Stephanie. He saw he sitting in the middle so he went straight up to her.

"Hunter what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked in a whisper so no one could hear them.

"Everyone knows that you are pregnant" Hunter whispered back.

"I know, can we talk later, when people aren't around?"

"Sure, I'll see you at break under the bleachers" Hunter just walked away because no one knew they were dating so kissing her would be tell people straight away.

It was break and Hunter was behind the bleachers with the Kliq talking when Stephanie and her friends walked up to them. Stephanie stood next to Hunter and leaned into Hunter when he wrapped his arm around her.

"What did you want to talk about beautiful?" Hunter asked as Stephanie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I want to tell everyone we are dating. People for some reason think that Andrew is the father"

"Baby I said it when we started dating and I'll say it again, you can tell anyone you want and I'll be perfectly fine"

"What about the problem with people thinking Andrew is the father?"

"They will probably figure out that I'm the father when we tell them that we are dating. If they don't fuck them"

"Okay, just as long as you are okay with telling people"

"Steph, I don't care who knows just as long as I'm with you and you are happy"

"I am happy, thanks Hunter" Stephanie leaned up and kissed Hunter on the lips softly then they broke apart, "let's go girls" Stephanie and her friends walked away from the guys and walked around until they had to go to their next class.

* * *

When it came to lunch everyone knew that Stephanie was pregnant. Stephanie was eating her food trying to ignore everyone around her. It didn't help that her table was in the middle of the room but it's just where she was sat, she knew that everyone was talking about her pregnancy because everyone probably found out already. Then out of no where The Kliq sat down next to them putting two bags of Taco Bell on their table.

"We got everyone a Taco Bell you don't have to eat school food" Shawn said empty out the contents of the bag onto the table

"Guys you are the best" Stacy said once she ditched her food and took a taco off the table. Then a condom came through the air and landed on their table. Everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing. Hunter saw the condom and threw it back to the person that it came from. He was starting to lose his angry as fast soon as he saw it land on the table. He walked over to the person that threw it and grabbed him by his collar.

"Hunter, let him go. You are still on probation one mistake and you will be in jail for good." Kevin said after he ran up to Hunter to break them apart.

"You think that throwing a condom at Steph is funny? Someone that carries a condom where ever they go hoping to get some, you need to get a life kid." Hunter looked at Stephanie and walked back to their table. He took of his letterman jacket and handed it to Stephanie.

"As tradition in this school the girlfriend has to wear the players letterman jacket, so here you are Steph." Hunter helped Stephanie put on his jacket, "Now if anyone wants do something that will hurt Steph or our kid go ahead I dare you but first you will have to go through me, the Kliq, the football team and Tori because she can be quite scary when she wants to be"

Hunter sat back down next to Stephanie and went back to eating his food, happy that people had shut up after he talked, they were shocked to hear that Stephanie and Hunter were dating plus she was carrying his baby since everyone thought that Test was the baby's father.

"Thank you" Stephanie said putting her head on Hunter's shoulder

"It's okay" Hunter smiled and wrapped his arm around Stephanie and kissed the top of her head as they went back to eating their food.


	22. Move In?

After school Hunter had to drop Stephanie home which meant that there was a possibility of him seeing her mother again. The morning hadn't been good since Linda didn't like him but Stephanie is convinced that her mom just needs to warm up to him. In his head it is completely different, it's either like him straight away or don't like him at all, it has been like for his whole life and it isn't going to change this one time for Stephanie's mom. Hunter parked Stephanie's car outside of her house.

"Please come in" Stephanie begged.

"I don't want to. She's just going to be rude, and then I feel bad for everything I leave and I can't see you again. It's the same process it never changes."

"Not this time, it's going to change please just come in for a while it doesn't have to be long."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course now come in talk to my mom then you can leave"

"Fine but just for a few minutes then I'm going to leave" Hunter said getting out of the car. Hunter went round to Stephanie's side and helped her out of the car. They walked up to the house holding hands. Stephanie opened the door and she walked inside while Hunter just stood at the door.

"Hunter, you can come in"

"I don't know, I can already feel the hatred coming through the house."

"Hunter come inside please" Stephanie pulled on Hunter's hand and closed the door, "everything is fine. Just a few minutes, no more no less" Hunter nodded slowly and followed Stephanie into the living room.

"Mom I'm home and Hunter's here too"

"Hi Hunter, would you like a drink or anything?"

"No thanks"

"Okay, I'm just going to get a drink Stephanie can you help me?"

Stephanie nodded and followed her mom into the kitchen leaving Hunter in the living room by himself.

"I don't like him" Linda said once they were in the kitchen.

"You haven't met him"

"I don't need to, I can just tell he isn't going to be good."

"Mom, he didn't want to be here but he's giving it a chance. Can you please give him a chance?"

"I'll give him fifteen minutes" Linda said walking out of the kitchen. Linda sat on the couch opposite the one Hunter and Stephanie were sitting on, "so tell me about yourself Hunter?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you got my daughter pregnant?"

Hunter looked down at his Rolex and smiled, "look at that, I have to get home. I have to look after my nephew" Hunter stood up and was about to leave when Stephanie grabbed his arm.

"Hunter please stay, just get through it. I want everything to be good between you and my mom"

"Look, Steph I know how to deal with angry dad's and brothers, Moms aren't part of that list because they are meant to be the level headed ones"

"They can't be that different just try please" Hunter nodded and sat back down

"I don't want to answer that"

"But I asked you it, so why did you get my daughter pregnant?"

Hunter shrugged, "It was an accident. We were drunk so it kinda just happened. Anything else?"

"Why do you think you can date my daughter?"

Hunter sighed because that wasn't the first time he has been asked that and each time he answers the same, "I don't, she's had the choice to date me and she chose to. Look I get you want to get to know me and everything but I would prefer if you stopped asking about me being with Steph"

"Okay then, is this going to be your first child?"

"Yes it's going to be my first kid, why would you ask that?"

"You seem like a person that would just sleep around"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know nineteen possibly leaning towards twenty"

"I'm seventeen, so before you go and judge me by looking at me. Get it know me first, if you did then you would know that I would never do that because my sister raised me better than that" Hunter stood up and just walked out of the house and got on his motorcycle. He didn't even bother saying goodbye he just rode back home.

Stephanie followed Hunter out of the house and watched from her front door Hunter ride off angrily. She turned around and went back into her house to talk to her mom and find out why she did what she did to Hunter.

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, I just asked him questions" Linda said turning the TV on.

"No you never, you accused him of having another kid"

"He looked like he did" Linda shrugged and started to flip through the channels.

"Exactly you accused him. Next time get to know him, he has an older sister so he would never do something like that"

"Well he got you pregnant he deserved everything he got" Linda said stopping on a channel and looking at Stephanie.

"That's my boyfriend mom, he was trying to something nice for me by being nice to you, but it turns out he was right"

"I doubt that. That boy couldn't be right if it bit him in the butt." Linda laughed

"He was right mom. It has always happened to him mom. He tries to be nice to people but they don't give him a chance and he starts to close people out"

"Well hopefully he will I don't like him"

"Mom don't talk like that, I don't want him to block me out" Linda just ignored Stephanie. Stephanie groaned and walked out of the living room, she picked up her car keys and walked out of the house to go and talk to Hunter.

When she got to Hunter's house she quickly got out and went to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Seconds later Patricia came and opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Helmsley, is Hunter here?"

"No he went to Lynn house. I don't know what happened he got home and just said he was staying with Lynn"

Stephanie sighed and looked like she was going to cry, "you mean the house that is hours away?"

"No she got a new house closer here, what happened sweetie?"

"My mom isn't too thrilled that I'm pregnant and started to grill Hunter by saying that he slept around. How far away is Lynn's house?"

"Not that far, she moved in with her boyfriend a few days ago. It's about twenty minutes away"

"Can you give me the address please?"

"Of course" Once Stephanie got Lynn's new address she left and was on her way to Lynn's house. Twenty minutes later Stephanie was outside the house. She got out of her car and went to the door and pressed the doorbell waiting for someone to open it.

"Lynn please tell me Hunter is here" Stephanie said once Lynn opened the door

"He's here, but isn't talking to anyone. I doubt you are going to see him for a few days . . . probably a week tops" Lynn said moving to the side and invited Stephanie in.

"What am I going to do?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the house.

"What happened? He never told me, he just walked in and went up to his room"

"He met my mom this morning and she kept asking him questions, then after school Hunter went back to my house and my mom wasn't being nice to him at all"

"That's why; well I'd say he isn't coming out for about two days."

"Anyway to make that quicker?" Stephanie asked hopefully

"You can try and get him to talk to you." Lynn shrugged

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Yep, definitely. Before you go up there I just have to warn you about a few things"

"What are they?"

"Well he has anger issues which he is starting to control but it is still there, so watch what you say to him that might make him angry"

"He wouldn't hurt me right?"

Lynn shook her head, "Never, the last thing he would do is hurt someone with his anger, but he will take his anger out on the wall. Other than that you will be fine"

Stephanie nodded and walked up to Hunter's room. She knocked on the door and heard Hunter yell go away. Stephanie opened the door and walked in to see Hunter doing pull ups on a bar attached to the door frame.

"I said go away" Hunter said not bothering to look at who walked in.

"Hunter can we talk please?"

"Go away" Hunter said continuing to do his pull ups

"Not until you talk to me" Stephanie sat down on Hunter's bed and waited until he wanted to talk.

Hunter stopped his pull ups and just hung in the air when he saw Stephanie sit down on his bed, "I don't want to talk Stephanie"

"I do so get off of that thing and let's talk."

Hunter sighed knowing she wasn't leaving so he let go of the bar and walked over to sit next to Stephanie, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry for my mom" Stephanie said straight away

"I'm not talking about this Stephanie"

"Hunter, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything; I just want you to leave me alone for a while. It's just for everyone's safety" Hunter said standing to walk away but Stephanie grabbed his arm and stilled his movements.

"Hunter you won't hurt me, you won't hurt anyone. Just talk to me before you shut me out"

"I'm not going to shut you out I just can't be around you knowing I'm still angry"

"I'm won't go anywhere Hunter, just talk to me and we can sort this out"

Hunter took a deep breath and turned to look at Stephanie, "okay we can talk"

Stephanie smiled and pulled Hunter back onto the bed, "I don't want you to stop talking to anyone because of something that my mom did. When the time comes again, you can try and meet my mom again, I think she just needs to get to know you"

"Stephanie, no one knows me. It's the way I've kept it for the past seventeen years, my parents just about know me, I spent almost every second with my sister and she doesn't know me. I doubt your mom is going to know me, I only let people know what I want them to know"

"Then change it. Hunter you are the only one that can change who you are. There are only a few people that can help you but you have to do the rest"

"Stephanie, you have no idea how much I have tried"

"Well you can start by stop calling me Stephanie; it's getting on my nerves"

Hunter laughed softly, "sorry, but whenever I do try and change there's always something that pulls me back and I go back to the normal me"

They were interrupted by Lynn knocking on the door and sticking her head in, "do you guys want dinner or anything?"

"We'll be down in a sec" Hunter said. Lynn nodded her head and went back downstairs.

"Hunter do you really think that this is the real you?"

"It's the only me that I seem to know"

"How about this we work together, you just be here for me during my pregnancy and I help you with your anger issues and everything else that is going on with you"

"About your pregnancy I wanted to ask you something"

"Anything"

"I want you to move in with me" Hunter said playing with Stephanie's hand.

"What?" Stephanie asked shocked at what she just heard Hunter ask her.

"Look, it's just that I would prefer if I was with you all the time, if something happens as the weeks go by I would hate myself if I miss it, I want to be here when the baby starts to kick, I don't want to be the person after your dad or brother. I'm the dad I should be before them" Stephanie put her finger on Hunter's lips because he was rambling.

"Stop talking, I'll move in with you"


	23. True Love

After Hunter and Stephanie had dinner they were on their way to Stephanie's house to get her clothes that she will need. Hunter wasn't sure that he wanted to go back into the house because he knew that Stephanie's mom was going to be home and the last thing that he wanted was to see her again. Even though Stephanie said that he was going to see her again at some point he didn't want that time to be right now. He wanted to stay in the car and just wait for Stephanie to be done but he had to carry her things to the car. Hunter parked the car outside of the house and shut the engine off. He just keep looking at the house and then back to Stephanie when he felt her hold his hand.

"It is going to quick; you probably won't even see my mom" Stephanie said knowing what Hunter was thinking.

"I can do it; I just don't know what Vince and Shane are going to say"

"You'll be fine, while I'm packing talk to my dad and explain what is happening and see what he is going to say" Hunter nodded and got out of the car and went round to help Stephanie out, they walked to the door together holding hands. Stephanie opened the door and they walked in. Stephanie pointed to where her dad might be for Hunter while she went upstairs.

Hunter watched as Stephanie went upstairs, he looked at where he was meant to go, so he took a deep breath and started to make his way to the living room. The last time that he was in there Linda accused him of having another kid. Hunter pushed that thought to the back of his head because he didn't need to get angry now and ruin everything for him and Stephanie. He walked into the living room and saw Linda, Vince and Shane watching TV. Hunter stepped further into the room and cleared his throat so that everyone in the room knew he was there, Hunter scanned the room and saw two happy faces and then an angry face that was coming from Linda.

"Hunter, come in take a seat." Vince said, "Are you here to see Steph, if you are she isn't here?"

"I know she was with me. I actually came to talk to you and Shane" Hunter said trying to avoid looking at Linda but he could feel her burning holes through him.

Vince nodded and then turned to his wife, "Linda can you give us a minute please?" Linda nodded and walked out of the room leaving the guys alone to talk, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know how to say this but I want Steph to live with me"

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. You want my daughter to live with you?" Vince asked

"Yes, well not me on my own. I'm living with my sister again"

"The house that you had to change school's for?" Shane asked

"No, she moved in with her boyfriend a few days ago. I talked to her and she agreed, she thought that it would be for the best. I don't get to see Steph that much, only at school and sometimes during the weekend, when I'm not doing community service and since I'm really busy I have a feeling that I'm going to miss out on something for the baby"

"Hunter I understand that you want to be there for Steph and the baby, but how do I know that your sister and her boyfriend will be able to look after Stephanie while she is pregnant?"

"My sister had my nephew a few weeks after turning eighteen so she knows what she is doing. Plus my parents are going to be at the house every few days to make sure that everything is going fine, and you guys can come round whenever you'd like there is a problem with any of that"

"Shane what do you think?"

"I'm allowed to see Steph whenever I like and nothing is going to change?" Shane asked Hunter

"Absolutely, you can come when you want, there's even a guess room if you want to stay"

"I think that we should let him, he does have community service most of the time and it's the least that I owe him for giving him all of that" Shane said

"I agree, just as long as she comes home on Sunday's for our family dinners"

"Done, as I said I will do anything"

"Well then I guess Steph now lives with you" Vince said

"Thank you, and if anything happens you will be the first to hear about it" Hunter said standing up, "I'm just going to get Steph things then"

Hunter walked out of the room and ran up the stairs to Stephanie's room. He walked in and saw Stephanie closing her bag. Hunter walked up to her and lifted the bag off the bed. Stephanie smiled seeing him.

"How did it go?"

"They are letting it happen. Shane said it was the least that he owes me. Ready to leave?"

"Yep, let me just say bye to everyone then we can go" Stephanie walked out of the room with Hunter following her with her suitcase. They walked into the living room and saw her parents and Shane having a deep conversation. Stephanie walked into the room more and spoke to make her noticed, "We're leaving now,"

"No you are not" Linda said, "this is not happening you are not living with that idiot" Hunter and Stephanie sighed when Linda called Hunter an idiot.

"I'm right here, Mrs. McMahon. I know you hate me but come on, try and act like you like me when I'm around" Hunter said

"No, what's the point if you already know I hate you?"

"You don't know me" Hunter said pointing to himself

"We are going now, I came to say goodbye," Stephanie said ignoring her boyfriend and mother arguing and went to hug her brother and father, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright baby sis, don't worry about mom she just needs to admit to the fact that you are pregnant once she does she will start to get to know Hunter instead of hating him"

"I know, I just wish she wouldn't hate him this much"

"She will warm up to him, give it time" Shane said. Stephanie nodded and hugged her father.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Bye daddy," Stephanie turned to look at her mom and was hoping that she was going to let her leave. Stephanie then turned to look at her mom. Stephanie saw a look of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Stephanie you are not going with this imbecile"

"Stop insulting me while I'm in then room" Hunter said for the doorway.

"Mom, I want to go. I barely see him because he's always doing something for his community service or he has a meeting with his probation officer. This way I can actually be with him"

"He has a probation officer at seventeen. What do you see in him?"

"We are leaving mom, I'll see you tomorrow" Stephanie hugged her mom and went over to Hunter and took his hand and they walked out of the house together. Hunter put Stephanie's bags in the car and drove off.

Thirty minutes later Hunter pulled into the drive way of Lynn's house. Hunter looked over at Stephanie and saw that she was asleep; Hunter didn't want to wake her up so he got out of the car and quickly went to open the door then went back and picked Stephanie up and carried her into the house. He carried her to his bedroom and put her on the bed. He carefully took of her jacket and pulled the covers over her. Hunter walked back out of the house and went to get Stephanie's bags. He put them in his room and walked downstairs, he saw his sister sitting down watching TV so he decided to join her.

"Where's Steph?" Lynn asked when Hunter sat down next to her

"She's upstairs sleeping, it has been a long day for her" Hunter said

"Don't forget she's pregnant, that takes a lot out of you"

"I have no idea how you did it. I'm tired just being the dad and Steph is carrying the baby"

"You'll get used to it, this is just the beginning as well. I remember waking up during the night or early in the morning because I had food cravings"

"Early in the morning, I can't do that. Lynn I trying to be a good boyfriend during the day, I can't stretch that before I've even woken up. I'm scared Lynn, I'm going to do something so stupid that she is going to break up with me but I don't want to be without her"

"You won't Hunter, it's natural to be scared when you're about to be a parent. I was frightened but you just have to make sure that you remember that you don't just have yourself to look after, but you have your girlfriend and child to as well."

"I'm going to fuck things up with her Lynn, I can see it. I have so many things going on in my life with my probation, community service, anger management and school to worry about, I just know that Steph might get pushed to the back of my mind and . . ." Lynn knew that Hunter was going to ramble on more so she interrupted him to stop him talking.

"Hunter stop worrying, you need to relax and just take everything one at a time. Stephanie already said that she was going to help you get through your anger management so she is going to be there for you."

"You're right, I need to stop worrying and just focus on one thing"

"Good, you should go to bed"

"Why? It's not even late" Hunter said looking at his watch

"Hunter its ten thirty and I already told mom and dad that you were upstairs sleeping"

"Why would you say that?"

"You wasn't here and I couldn't really say that you were out at ten they would've had a panic attack"

"Okay, I'll go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, night Lynn" Hunter kissed Lynn cheek

"Night Hunter"

Hunter went upstairs to his room and took off his t-shirt and jeans, then joined Stephanie in bed. He draped his arm over her and kissed her shoulder, "I love you".

Hunter closed his eyes and went to sleep. When Hunter fell asleep he never realised that Stephanie was a bit awake. Stephanie smiled and moved more into Hunter's embrace and fell asleep again next to him, thinking of what to say to him about what he just said.


	24. Cheating?

In the morning Stephanie woke up hearing her phone alarm going off. She quickly turned it off before it woke Hunter up. Once she turned it off she looked over at Hunter and smiled see how he was, his arm was over her stomach covering protectively and his head was buried in the pillows. Stephanie remembered what happened the night before when Hunter went to bed. He said that he loved her, she had a feeling that he did but he just didn't know how to say it, now that he has actually said she knows that she is going to be with him for a long time. She removed Hunter's arm from her stomach carefully without waking Hunter up, she went into the enjoining bathroom and took her shower and got dressed in the bathroom so she never woke Hunter up. After getting dress she quietly made her way downstairs as she walked downstairs she heard noises coming from the kitchen and assumed that it was Lynn or her boyfriend that Stephanie still hadn't met. Stephanie walked into the kitchen and shocked to see James standing there.

"Morning Stephanie. Lynn told me that you were staying here"

"Good morning James, do you want to tell me why you are here?"

"Right, this is my house. Lynn is my girlfriend and I'm the father of her kids. Is that good enough?"

"It's a start" Stephanie walked to the fridge and got the orange juice out. She poured it in a glass then put it back in the fridge.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything to you quickly because you have school and I need to get to work"

"Okay, so how did you meet Lynn?"

"We went to high school together. I was in the year above her and we started to date. I left for college and Lynn became a senior, she called me a few months after I left saying that she was pregnant. I came back home and was with Lynn all the time except for the times that I would go to college. Then I think four years ago I was going to propose to her but the Hunter incident happened and Lynn broke up with me and moved away without telling me. I saw the kids on their birthdays because Lynn would come back for a family party. Then when I went to arrest Hunter I realised that Lynn was going to be back at home with her parents later to visit Hunter"

"Now you got back together with her hoping to propose again"

"I'm not starting from the bottom, which is the best thing in the world but I'm still working my way up"

"You seemed to be doing well then since she moved in"

"Yeah, but I forgot about the package" James said, Stephanie had a look of confuse on her face so James knew that he had to explain further, "if Lynn is close enough, Hunter will move in with her. They can't be broken apart, they do most of their things together"

"That's true" Stephanie said nodding her head in agreement.

"As much as I like talking to you, I need to go or I'll be late for work . . . again. So I will see you tonight for dinner"

"Bye James" Stephanie got up and put her glass in the dishwasher and started to go upstairs to see if Hunter was awake. However, Hunter was still in the same position when she left to go downstairs. Stephanie sat next to Hunter and ran her hand through his messy long hair, "baby you have to get up"

"I'm sleeping" Hunter said turning over

Stephanie continued to try and get him to wake up but it was no use, she stood up to go and do her makeup and then Lynn walked into the bedroom holding a bucket, she smiled at Stephanie and sat in the place Stephanie just was. Lynn put the bucket on the floor and shook Hunter's arm continuously.

"Hunter get up!" Lynn shouted

"Fuck off" Hunter mumbled

"If you don't get up I'll pour this water bucket over you"

"Liar" Hunter mumbled. Lynn smiled because she was hoping that he was going to say that. She stood up and gave the biggest smile to Stephanie.

"It's your bed" Lynn tipped the water over Hunter's head

"Lynn that's fucking freezing. Are you fucking crazy?" Hunter shouted sitting up in his bed

"I told you that it was your choice. Now get your ass out of bed you have school"

Hunter groaned and got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. Minutes later Hunter walked out of the bathroom with soaking wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Put clothes on Hunter" Lynn said

"Get out of my room if you don't like it"

"I will I got to go anyways, I'm picking Peter up from James' parents' house, to take him to kindergarten. Don't forget to lock the house when you leave Hunter"

"I won't, bye Lynn"

Hunter started to get dressed and ready for school. A few minutes later Hunter was ready for school and was putting his bag on his back. Hunter then looked at Stephanie who was making his bed.

"Are you ready baby?" Hunter asked

"Yeah let me just get a jacket" Stephanie got up and went to go downstairs when Hunter stopped her.

"Wear my letterman jacket, I don't wear it and it's school tradition for the girlfriend to wear the jacket anyways" Hunter helped Stephanie put on the jacket and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I love you right?" Hunter asked in her ear

"Yeah, I love you too" Hunter smiled and kissed her cheek, "let's get to school"

Hunter nodded and took her hand and they went to the car to get to school. Once they were in school Hunter and Stephanie went to Vince's office for Hunter's daily meeting. Hunter walked in while Stephanie waited outside.

"Vince is this going to be long?" Hunter asked sitting down

"Hunter I know you are dating my daughter and she is carrying your child but at school call me Mr. McMahon"

"Sorry, so is this going to take long Vinnie Mac" Vince sighed not going to bother forcing him to call him Mr. McMahon.

"No not long, I'll make it quick. So we have your new timetable and that means you no longer have classes with Randy but if he's in a class with Steph you are in that class" Vince handed Hunter handed his timetable.

"Thank you, anything else?"

"Just remember you have football training tonight and you are the captain so you can't be late"

"Okay, but I'm dropping Steph home so if I'm a few minutes late is because I wanted to make sure my girlfriend got home safely"

"That's completely fine, I'll tell Coach Austin and he will wait. You may go now"

Hunter got up and walked out of the office. He saw his friends standing there talking with Stephanie and her friends.

"About fucking time you got out," Billy said seeing Hunter walk out of the office.

"That was a short meeting" Hunter said taking hold of Stephanie's hand as they started to walk the girls to their homeroom.

"That's a lie, you were in there forever"

"Hunter what did my dad say then?" Stephanie said stopping the conversation.

"Well, I got my new timetable and I have a unnecessary amount of anger management session"

"You need them Hunter, you have the worst anger I've ever seen. I'm surprised it has taken this long for someone to give you anger management" Stacy said.

"Agreed" Everyone else said

"Everyone thinks that I have an anger problem"

"Without a second thought" Kevin said. The guys stopped outside of the girls homeroom and stood there waiting for Hunter to say bye to Stephanie.

"I'll be here after homeroom. If anything happens just tell me I don't care if I get suspended"

"I do so don't do anything stupid please, no more getting suspended" Stephanie said

"I'll try, just tell me if you have a problem with someone I will do something"

"Hunter, don't worry I will be fine" Stephanie said taking hold of Hunter's hand she leaned up and kissed Hunter softly, "don't get suspended"

"Okay, I have anger management for two hours, so I'll see you when I get out"

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too" Hunter kissed Stephanie quickly then walked off to his homeroom.

Two hours later Hunter had just finished his anger management and he was on his way to his next lesson. He walked into the classroom and saw Stephanie sitting down talking to Tori.

"Ladies" Hunter said sitting down on the other side of Stephanie

"Hi baby, how was anger management?"

"Awful, Mr. Flair just wanted to get me really angry and it worked. I punched the wall now there's a hole"

"Hunter you were meant to control your anger not punch the wall"

"Oops, I will do better next time"

"I doubt that" Tori said

"Tor, Steph told me about your crush on Pac. Don't test me"

"You told him?"

"We are dating we tell each other everything" Stephanie said getting her notebook out while Hunter started to use his phone. Then Melina and Mickie walked into the classroom and walked up to him.

"Hunter, do you want to do something after school?" Melina asked. Stephanie looked up shocked that she would ask her _boyfriend_ out on a date right in front of her.

"No" Hunter said then went back to using his phone and never bothered to see what was going on around him.

"What about tomorrow?"

"No"

"This weekend?"

"No I have a girlfriend" Hunter said finally looking up at Melina

"When you two break up?"

"Not happening" Hunter said without a second thought

"So you're going to be with her for the rest of your life"

"Yes, she is pregnant with my baby so I'm not going anywhere"

"You're lucky Steph he isn't going anywhere" Melina walked off to her seat and sat down.

"Okay class let's get started" the teacher looked at Hunter, "Hunter phone away or I'll take it"

"Sorry sir" Hunter put his phone in his pocket and tried to focus on his work. Hunter got through the lesson fine, he did get told off a few times but after that was out the way he was able to do his work. After the lesson Hunter, Tori and Stephanie walked out of there class ready to go to their next classes.

"Hunter who were you texting?" Tori asked

"My probation officer I have a meeting with him after football training." Hunter looked at his watch and saw that he was late for his next anger management, "I really have to go, I have another hour of anger management session. I'll see you after school to drop you home"

"Okay, bye" Stephanie kissed Hunter and watched as ran off to Mr. Flair's office

After Hunter dropped Stephanie back home she went straight up to his room and started to do her work. About three hours later Stephanie was watching TV in Hunter's room when her phone started to ring. Stephanie put the tv on mute and picked up her phone and looked at who was calling and saw Tori's name flashing on her phone.

"Hey Tor"

"Hey Steph, I just wanted to check something, you said that Hunter was with his probation officer, right?"

"Yeah, he should probably be finishing by now, why?" Stephanie asked quickly looking at the time on her phone.

"Well, I'm at the park with my little brother and he's here as well"

"What?"

"Yeah, and unless his probation officer is a hot red head with a kid then I doubt that he was meeting his probation officer"

"Are you sure?"

"You know him better than me, tattoo on his left arm, long blonde hair and muscular"

"That's his description but he doesn't have a tattoo on his left arm. So maybe it's someone that looks like him probably"

"Just as long you are sure, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Bye Tor" Stephanie hung up the phone and just looked at her phone. She was started to feel worried, Hunter might've got a new tattoo and she just hasn't seen it yet so that would make him the person at the park with the women. Could Hunter be cheating on Stephanie? Who was the little kid? And most importantly who was the red head and what's her relationship to Hunter?


End file.
